WILD KIDDO
by Authors03
Summary: / "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil, Hina. Bersikaplah layaknya perempuan dewasa." Sejak hari itulah Hinata harus berubah tapi ia menolak! "Huaaa! Ayah sudah tak menyayangiku!" / "Ayahmu membayarku menjagamu." /"Jauhi Hinata!" /
1. Pertemuan

"Hei sialan!!! Mengapa kau sangat jelek? Ughh!! Sungguh aku sangat benci melihatmu. Rasanya aku sangat ingin mengirimmu ke neraka!!!" gadis bersurai indigo itu membanting kesal lelaki berkaca mata bulat yang sebelumnya ia cekik.

Braack!!!

"Iittai!"

.

 _Apa kau percaya karma?_

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

WILD KIDDO

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

WILD KIDDO by Authors03

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"SABAR!!! KAU SURUH AKU UNTUK SABAR?!!!!! APA KAU TAK LIHAT DIA BARU SAJA MENJATUHKAN BUKUKU?!" gadis itu mengeram, pipi chubbynya memerah karena marah. Tangannya mencengkram erat kerah seragam gadis di hadapannya

"Hiks aku aku akan mengambil"

"MEMUNGGUT, MENGAMBIL, APAPUN ITU, AKU TAK PERDULI! KAU TAHU BERAPA BANYAK WAKTU YANG TERBUANG HANYA UNTUK MENUNGGUMU MEMUNGGUT BUKU ITU HAH?!" Amarah membuat tak ada siapapun berani mendekat dan melerai. Mereka terlalu takut karena mereka bisa saja dijadikan sasaran amuk gadis bermata bulan dengan tinggi 155cm itu.

Dia, Cucu pemilik sekolah elite ini. Anak pemilik Hyuuga CORP berpengaruh di Konoha. Kau mencari gara-gara dengannya? Kau takkan berakhir dengan happy ending. Anggap saja dia berkuasa tapi yang mengerikan darinya itu bukanlah kuasa melainkan betapa dimanjanya dia oleh sang keluarga. Kau usik, bersiap-siaplah kau kena bantai.

Dia, sang anak emas, gadis kelas 11 berumur 17tahun. Dia, sang anak tunggal Hyuuga yang dikenal dengan manja, kasar, temperamen dan kecantikannya.

Dan yang paling jelas dia,

Hyuuga Hinata,

yang dijuluki sebagai

sang bocah liar.

"Ma-maaf hiks maaf!"

"MAAF MAAF PALA KAU PEANG!"

.

.

.

 _Kau harus, karena akupun percaya._

.

.

.

12.32

"Hikssss kakek kakek!" air mata itu mengalir membahasi pipi chubby Hinata. Dia mendudukan kasar dirinya ke sofa tepat di sebelah lelaki yang ia panggil kakek tadi.

"Ada apa sayangku? Kenapa kau menangis?" sang kakek bertanya dengan khawatir sambil menghapus air mata cucunya.

"Huaaaaaaa hiks masa masa guru Iruka memberiku kelas tambahan karena nilai matematikaku buruk. Huuaaaa! Aku tak mau!!" renggek Hinata tak terima. belajar adalah hal yang membosankan!

"Cup cup cup... Jangan menangis lagi. Kakek akan memintanya membatalkan kelas itu." bujuknya. "Nilaimu buruk bukan salahmu itu karena dia tak pandai mengajar, kakek akan memecat dia." lanjutnya menepuk-nepuk pundak cucunya.

"Iya benar itu! Dia sangat buruk. Dia guru yang buruk!"

Anak yang buruk dengan didikan yang buruk, iya pastinya. Dialah Hinata, sang anak emas Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

15.01

"Naru, sepertinya ini alamatnya." wanita bersurai merah itu menatap gedung tinggi di hadapan mereka. Apartemen, sepertinya inilah tempat yang akan anaknya tinggali di Konoha.

"Hm." guman lelaki bersurai pirang yang dipanggil Naruto.

Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung besar di tengah-tengah kota itu sambil melihat-lihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Braack

Tapi seorang gadis entah muncul dari mana malah menabrak wanita bersurai merah tadi hingga membuat mereka berdua sama-sama tersungkur ke lantai bersih itu.

"Ittaaii! Kau kalau jalan pake mata, dasar nenek-nenek gak punya mata!"

.

Naruto pov

Gadis yang menabrak ibu barusan berdiri dan mencoba mendorong pundak ibu tapi dengan cepat aku menahan dan mendorong kedua lengannya hingga memojokkannya ke dinding di belakang.

"Hei, kau kira apa yang kau lakukan!?" marahku, mataku membulat, membara dan mengeram padanya. Berani sekali dia ingin mendorong ibuku padahal jelas-jelas dia yang salah lari-lari gak jelas.

"Iittai!! Sakit dasar sialan!" kakinya ingin menendang tapi aku mencegatnya dengan menghimpitkan kaki itu di antara lututku.

"Naru, ibu tak apa-apa. Lepaskan di"

"Tapi ibu!" selaanku, disela oleh gadis bermata bulan yang tengah menatap menantang ini.

"Kau dengar itu, sialan!? Dasar anak durhaka! Dengarkan ibumu itu, bajingan sialan!" aku mengangga tak percaya. Apakah ini anak 14 tahun? Dia sangat kecil dan kasar.

Mau tak mau aku melepasnya.

Tap!

"Arrrggh!!" desisan sakitku berhasil kutahan. Bocah ini baru saja menendang antara pahaku hingga membuatku berjatuh bersimpuh ke bawah.

"Yaampun Naru!"

"Dasar sialan! Mampus kau!" dia menjambak-jambak rambut pirangku sebelum meninju pipiku dan berlari pergi denga kata "Tolol!"

Naruto pov end

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kak Natsu. Aku mau tinggal di apartemen lantai 22." Perintah Hinata pada pelayannya, Natsu.

"Maaf Hinata-sama, sepertinya lantai paling atas itu sudah ada yang membelinya. Bagaimana jika anda tinggal di lantai 21 saja?" Natsu menyarankan. Padahal Hinata sudah mempunyai tempat tinggal yang mewah dan nyaman tapi dia malah ingin tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen.

"Hmmm..." Hinata menimbang. "Yah, baiklah. Aku ingin semua yang aku perlukan sudah berada di rumah baruku sebelum aku kembali jam 8 malam nanti." lanjutnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Ha'i Hinata-sama."

.

.

.

.

19.54

"Hah~ iya ibu, aku sudah selesai mandi. Ibu harusnya tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari." ucap lelaki bersurai kuning pada telepon di telinga kirinya. Ia juga tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Ibu hanya ingin mengantarmu, Naru. Semoga kau betah di sana. Belajarlah yang giat." suara dari seberang sana.

"Huft. Mengapa juga aku harus pindah ke sini." keluh Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya menurut dan malas memprotes.

"Kami ingin kau masuk ke sekolah terbaik di Jepang ini. Kalau gitu, beristirahatlah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Iya, bu." dan panggilan pun di akhiri.

 **Brack!**

 **Brack! Brack!**

 **Ding dong!**

 **Ding dong!**

 **Ding Ding Ding dong!**

Perhatian Naruto pecah ketika pintu apartemennya di ketuk dengan sangat kasar.

"Cih, siapa itu?" meletakkan gelas di tangannya ke meja, Naruto melangkah mendekat.

.

.

Tet tet tet

Klik..

Ia menekan beberapa kode sebelum membuka pintu itu.

"Kau!"

"Kau!?" tapi siapa yang ia lihat membuat matanya terbelak.

"Untuk apa kau di sini!?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau ada di depan apartemenku?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Apartemenmu? Jelas-jelas lantai ini sudah jadi punyaku!" bantah gadis yang diketahui adalah Hinata.

"Punyamu? Aku sudah membelinya kemarin!"

"Punyaku! Aku sudah membelinya tadi!" Hinata mendobrak masuk ke dalam dan menyeret Naruto keluar dengan menarik lengannya.

"Keluar!"

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Naruto menepis kasar tangan Hinata. "Dasar cewek gila. Keluar kau sebelum aku panggil security!" ancam Naruto tapi Hinata malah melototinya.

"Ka-Eh tunggu...?" Hinata terdiam, berpikir.

"..." Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu. Bukankah tadi Natsu bilang apartemennya di lantai 21?

"..." krik krik

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ups!

"Hmhmhm." berusaha bertingkah seperti tak ada masalah, Hinata berlalu pergi melewati pintu tapi sebelum ia berhasil melewatinya, Naruto membanting kasar pintu itu hingga tertutup, sontak membuat Hinata terperanjak kaget. "Setan kaget!"

"Tadi kau yang menabrak ibuku, bukan?!" Naruto mulai mengungkit kejadian tadi siang. Kebetulan sekali bertemu lagi dengan gadis ini, akhirnya ia bisa memberinya pelajaran.

"Aku apa hah?! Kau berani menyalahkanku?! Apa kau tahu siapa ak?!"

Braack!

"Kyaaah!" Hinata terpekik kaget saat tangan kekar Naruto memukul pintu di belakangnya, perlahan membuat dirinya memojok ke pintu itu. Jantungnya berdebar karena terkejut.

"Kau gila! Kau kira apa yang kau lakukan?!" tangan Hinata melayang tapi sebelum sempat mendarat ke pipi berkumis kucing itu, Naruto terlebih dulu menangkapnya.

Greep!

"Sakit iittai!" tenaga Naruto seolah ingin mematahkan tangan mungil itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya secara rinci agar otak kecilmu itu paham." Naruto mengeram, matanya mengkilat karena emosi. Gadis ini sangat tak tahu diri, belagak dan menyebalkan, sungguh membuatnya marah.

"Kau harus sadar di mana kau berada kini. Siapapun kau dan apapun kau, kau tak lebih dari seorang gadis kecil liar yang kasar." hanya satu jengkal, kedua wajah itu berjarak.

"Tak ada siapapun di sini dan tak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja padamu **DETIK INI JUGA** dan kau bisa apa hah?!" mata Hinata terpejam ketika nada bicara Naruto meninggi di bagian akhir.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Episode satu, diselesaikan oleh keputusasaan berpikir.

Hikssss setelah banyak fic yang gagal huaaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga. Ga tahu deh gagal apa enggak. semoga suka :( silahkan tinggalkan review

Maaf fic kemarin blm selesai karena masih blonk sana sini.

btw sekedar info alasan mengapa awalnya diawali oleh ngamuk2 itu bukan tanpa alasan. author hanya putus asa berpikir selama beberapa lama ini jadinya ngasal dan syukur membuahkan hasil hehe peace

Semoga suka

Bye bye :(


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau harus sadar di mana kau berada kini. Siapapun kau dan apapun kau, kau tak lebih dari seorang gadis kecil liar yang kasar." hanya satu jengkal, kedua wajah itu berjarak.

"Tak ada siapapun di sini dan tak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja padamu **DETIK INI JUGA** dan kau bisa apa hah?!" mata Hinata terpejam ketika nada bicara Naruto meninggi di bagian akhir.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

WILD KIDDO

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

WILD KIDDO by Authors03

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Hinata memekik dan mengelap wajah dengan satu tangannya. "Air liur kau muncrat kemana-mana, brengsek!" pekiknya dengan suara nyaring sambil menarik tangannya agar lepas dari gengaman Naruto. "Dasar jorok menjijikan!!!!"

Kami-sama, jika Naruto melempar bocah ini keluar dari jendela, dosakah?

"Ka"

"Dengar kau, dasar jorok! Apa kau tahu siapa aku?!" Hinata menatap menantang sambil menarik-narik tangannya tapi tangannya tak kunjung lepas dari gengaman kasar itu. "Kau berani macam-macam denganku, kau akan tahu apa akibatnya! lepaskan aku sebelum ayahku menyeretmu ke penjara!!" lanjutnya mengancam.

"Kau kira aku perduli?! Siapa kau dan apa yang kau bisa, dasar bocah kurang ajar! Akan ku lempar kau keluar jendela dan kau bisa mengadu ke ayahmu itu dari Neraka!" Naruto menyeret Hinata dengan menarik satu tangannya. badan mungil Hinata tak mampu menahan agar dirinya tetap diam, tak ikut tertarik.

"Bocah bocah pala lu! umurku susah 17 tahun! Lepaskan aku, sialan!" rontak Hinata. Jujur saja, ia cukup takut karena lelaki ini sungguh menyeretnya ke jendela dan membuka kaca jendela itu.

"17 tahun? Kau lebih terlihat seperti bocah ingusan berumur 12 tahun yang tak pernah belajar sopan santun!"

"Kyaaaahhh!! huaaaaa!! Lepas ayah ibu huaaaa!!" tangis Hinata langsung pecah saat Naruto benar-benar menmbuat setengah badannya keluar dari jendela dengan kedua tangan kecilnya mengengam erat sisi jendela. Ia tak sadar kalau Naruto mengengam erat baju belakangnya.

"Minta maaf." perintah Naruto tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun meski ia juga cukup takut gadis ini benar-benar jatuh dari lantai 22 ini.

"Gak mau! Lepaskan huaaaaaa!!! Ayah ayah huaaaaa!!" tangisan Hinata semakin nyaring karena ketakutan akan jatuh mengancam.

"Minta maaf!" Naruto memperjelas perintahnya, ia sedikit menekan punggung Hinata, membuatnya semakin histeris.

"KYAAAAHHH!! MAAF MAAF HUAAAAAAAA MAAAFKAN AKU!!"

"Minta maaf karena?" Naruto ingin kejelasan.

"KARENA KAU SURUH HUAAAAA LEPAS!!" jawab Hinata dengan polosnya membuat Naruto menggeleng kepala. Gadis ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar."

Grep!

"Kyaaahhh Ittai!" desis Hinata menahan sakit di bokong karena Naruto menariknya kuat hingga ia terjatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Hiks kau hiks awas saja kau. Aku hiks pasti akan mengadu ke ayahku hiks." Hinata menyeka air mata serta mengatur detak jantungnya agar kembali normal. Berani sekali lelaki ini melakukan hal tadi padanya. Seumurnya hidup, cuma sekali ia pernah diperlakukan seperti itu dan lelaki kucing ini membuatnya menjadi DUA KALI!

Naruto berjongkok di dekat Hinata. Entah insiatif darimana, ia berniat berbicara secara lembut pada gadis ini. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kepo!" jawab Hinata mengabaikan.

Sabar~ Naruto menghela nafasnya. Yang ia tahu jika cara kasar tak berhasil menjinakkan seorang anak kecil, kau harus menggunakan cara yang halus.

"Di mana kau tinggal?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Di KUBURANMU KELAK!" Hinata melototi Naruto, Naruto melihat jelas mata dan wajah merah habis menangis itu.

"Kau..." Naruto menyeka air mata Hinata yang sudah kering tapi Hinata malah memejamkan cepat matanya karena mengira Naruto akan menamparnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto semakin lembut.

Hinata membuka mata dan mengamati sejenak bola mata biru langit itu. Tatapan yang sangat lembut dan menghanyutkan.

"Hyuu-

-MALAIKAT PENCABUT NYAWAMU!" Pekik Hinata tersadar dari lamuannya sambil menepis tangan Naruto di pipinya.

Dahi Naruto mengkerut hebat. Gadis ini sungguh!!!

Grep

"Iitai!" Hinata berdiri karena Naruto menarik daun telinganya ke atas.

"Kau bilang ingin mengadu ke ayahmu'kan?" tanya Naruto datar. "Ayo, aku akan dengan senang hati menemui ayahmu dan memberitahunya soal tingkah tak sopanmu!" tambah Naruto menyeret Hinata pergi. Ia harus memberitahu orang tua gadis ini soal tingkah kurang ajar anak mereka ini.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka berada.

Ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hinata, jelas-jelas itu salahmu!" mulut Hinata terbuka, matanya melebar. Apakah ia salah dengar? "Kau kira sudah berapa usiamu? Kapan kau akan berhenti bertingkah seperti bocah yang tak tahu sopan-santun?" suara itu meninggi.

"Ayah, kenapa kau tega memarahiku?" raut wajah Hinata terlihat sangat kaget, sedih dan tak percaya. lihatlah bibirnya melengkung ke bawah tapi lelaki yang di panggil ayah malah semakin menegas. "Apa kau dengar ayah?!" air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata Hinata. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Kenapa ayah tiba-tiba marah dan tak membelanya seperti biasanya? "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Hina! Bisakah kau bersikap seperti perempuan dewasa?!" dan tangis Hinata pun pecah.

"Huaaaaa!! Ayah sudah tak menyayangiku!" air matanya mengalir deras layaknya anak usia lima tahun mencari ibunya yang tak berada di kamar.

Sedangkan Naruto di sebelah Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pada sikap Hinata ini.

"Huaaaaa!! Ayah jahat!! Huaaaa!! Ayah jahat!" terus menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Hiashi, ayah Hinata cukup tak tega melihatnya tapi bagimana pun ia harus tegas.

"Hyuuga Hinata, hentikan renggekan bocahmu itu!" bukannya berhenti, tangis Hinata malah semakin pecah.

"HUAAAAAAA!! AYAH JAHAT! MENGAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA JADI JAHAT PADAKU! HUAAAAA!! APA YANG TERJADI PADA AYAHKU HUAAAAAAA!!"

Ya ampun. Naruto menggeleng, ia memohon demi apapun, semoga kelak anaknya tak seperti gadis ini.

Dia bisa menjadi sangat gila ketika marah. Tapi, dia juga bisa menjadi sangat cengeng ketika bersedih.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Aku bilang berhenti menangis!" Ayolah, bukan Hinata namanya kalau dia menurut.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Ini peringatan terakhirku, Hyuuga!"

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya Hinata berakhir di seret dan terkurung di dalam kamarnya. menangis? Masih. Tentu saja, bahkan mengamuk di dalam sana dengan menghancurkan seisi kamarnya, menyisihkan Hiashi dan Naruto di ruang tamu.

"Asal kau tahu, kau orang pertama yang berani menatapku langsung di mata dan mengadu soal putriku." Hiashi berucap dengan nada frustasi tapi aura arogan Hyuuga tetap terpancar darinya.

Naruto tampak datar tak bergeming apalagi merasa takut ataupun segan pada Hyuuga ini, tak seperti orang-orang lain ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya, saya tak bermaksud menakutinya dengan mengancam akan melemparnya keluar jendela." sungguh, Naruto menyesal.

"Istriku selalu melarangku untuk memanjakan putriku. Satu jam sebelum kau kemari, istriku mengadu padaku kalau Hinata pergi ke kantornya dan menghancurkan ruang rapat. Dia mambakar dokumen penting dan menghajar beberapa penjabat hanya karena tak mendapatkan janji jalan bersama yang istriku janjikan." Hana, istrinya itu memanglah sangat sibuk tapi harusnya Hinata mengerti. Dia tak seharusnya mengacau seperti itu apapun alasannya, layaknya manusia tak punya akal. Itu sangat memalukan. Harusnya dia sadar akan kesalahannya dan menyadari betapa susah ibunya membereskan hal itu. Dia juga harus sadar betapa murkanya Hana. Jikasaja urusannya tlah selesai. Hinata akan benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

"Ini salahku. Aku terlalu memanjakannya, sungguh aku seorang ayah yang buruk." Hiashi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia tak pernah melihat istrinya semurka itu dan juga ia tak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini. Hinata sungguh sudah sangat keterlaluan dan mereka sungguh akan mendapat masalah jika penjabat-penjabat itu berencana untuk menentangnya. Ia merasa seperti gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa iba. Pasti berat rasanya memiliki anak kurang ajar seperti itu.

"Hiashi-san tak bersalah. Ini salah Hinata karena tak tahu diri. Harusnya dia mengerti pada sayangnya kalian padanya. Harusnya dia bersikap baik tapi yang dia lakukan malah sebaliknya." Naruto mencoba membujuk. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 23.46 tapi Naruto tak enak jika dirinya harus pamit pulang di tengah-tengah pembicaraan ini.

"Mungkin aku harus mengirimnya ke asrama putri, aku ingin dia belajar sopan-santun dan baiknya bersikap di sana tapi aku takut dengan sikapnya itu. Dia bisa saja mengacau di sana. Bagaimana jika orang-orang akan murka dan dia mendapat masalah? Sungguh aku tak tenang." Hiashi kehabisan akal, apa yang harus ia lakukan pada anaknya itu. Semua ide di otaknya terasa buruk jika ia menimbangnya.

Naruto diambang kebingungan. Bukan niat ikut campur tapi sungguh ia merasa iba. Ia sungguh ingin membantu menghilangkan wajah yang terlihat sangat frustasi itu.

"Sebenarnya, jika anda tak keberatan saya bisa membantu anda memantau Hinata. Yah, kami tinggal di apartement yang sama dan hanya beda satu tingkat. Saya bisa menjaganya untuk anda, memang tak selalu tapi setidaknya saya bisa mengawasinya sesekali." Naruto menawarkan bantuan, Hiashi yang semula memejamkan mata, menoleh.

"Apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Hiashi memastikan. Baik sekali lelaki ini menawarkan bantuan untuk menjaga anaknya.

"Yah, saya rasa tak masalah tapi karena saya harus bersekolah saya takkan punya waktu untuk menjaganya terus." Naruto ragu tapi niat membantu mengalahkan rasa ragu.

Hiashi berpikir sejanak sambil mengamati Naruto. Dia terlihat seperti anak SMA, apa jangan-jangan umurnya sama seperti Hinata?

"Jika kau sungguh ingin menjaga Hinata. Aku akan membayarmu 50jt perbulan, aku akan memasukkanmu ke sekolah terelit di Jepang dan memberimu tempat tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga ini. Jadi, kau takkan sulit mengawasinya." tawar Hiashi.

Hiashi-san, Naruto hanya ingin membantu bukan mencari kerja.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Saya hanya ingin membantu dan tak mengharapkan apapun." ucapnya jujur, cukup membuat Hiashi tak percaya ada manusia yang bisa menolak tawarannya semudah itu.

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku membiayaimu bersekolah di sekolah eliteku. SMA Konoha, tempat Hinata bersekolah." tawar Hiashi.

Uhm, apa harus Naruto katakan di sanalah ia akan bersekolah?

"Sebenarnya, di sanalah saya akan bersekolah..."

Hiashi tak menjawab.

Kebetulan apa ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti.

Senin

07.12

SMA Kohona elite ini mulai di penuhi manusia-manusia berseragam.

Kelas 11

tepatnya 11-A sepertinya tengah mengalami sedikit kekacauan.

"Bajingan sialan! Moodku sedang sangat tak baik, berani sekali kau!" mata bulan itu menyala karena marah. Akan ia patahkan leher lelaki itu kalau saja beberapa teman sekelas ini tak menangkap kedua tangannya.

"Hinata tolong! Sudahlah. Dia tak sengaja!" salah satu yang menangkap Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

Hinata terlihat berbeda hari ini. Dia terlihat sangat marah, lebih dari biasanya dan rasanya ia sungguh-sungguh akan membunuh orang itu kalau saja mereka tak menangkapnya. Kau bisa lihat itu dari matanya. Dia. sungguh. akan. membunuh. teman. mereka. itu!

"Lepaskan sialan! Aku bilang lepas!" Hinata memberontak. Ia sudah sangat kesal karena lelaki pirang itu hingga ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak dan pagi ini, baru saja ia memasuki kelas, lelaki itu malah menabraknya hingga menumpahkan air ke seragam putih yang ia pakai!

"Si bocah Hyuuga mengamuk lagi. Hore!" suara mengejek, berhasil mengheningkan keributan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kau..."

.

.

.

.

"Hah~ Kuharap ini bukan ide yang buruk." Dia yang menghela nafas, masuk ke daerah sekolahan SMA Konoha. Bukan niat dirinya berpikir untuk menarik kembali tawarannya tapi kembali mengingat sikap gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu membuatnya ragu.

Dia yang adalah Naruto berjalan masuk ke ruangan yang bertulisan kantor kepala sekolah.

 _"Cukup jangan sakiti dia. Itu saja yang perlu kau perhatikan saat menjaganya."_

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Permisi..."

"Silahkan masuk."

.

.

.

.

"Halo Hime..." senyum pepsodent ia pamerkan, tangannya terangkat menyapa sebelum menyapu rambut peraknya ke belakang.

"Toneri!" gadis yang di panggil Hime yang adalah Hinata tak lagi mengamuk bahkan amarah seketika lenyap membuat orang-orang yang menangkap, melepasnya.

Mereka menjauh perlahan berjaga-jaga agar tak mengusik sang singa mengamuk lagi.

"TONERIII!!" Hinata berlari menuju depan kelas tempat lelaki yang ia panggil Toneri berada.

Kedua tangan Toneri terulur, berniat memeluk tapi

BUG!

"Jackpot!" kali ini amarah Hinata sungguh reda. Tinjunya mendarat sempurna ke pipi putih itu hingga membuatnya meraung kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang tertinju itu.

"Huft~" Hinata tersenyum setelah menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Hinata setelah Toneri menatapnya. Dia memijit pipinya yang berdenyut sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

Naruto pov

Aku keluar dari kantor guru dan berjalan menuju kelas ku di lantai 4.

Kelas 11-A

Mataku melirik di setiap atas pintu kelas tempat tulisan angka tercetak.

11-C

11-B

dan 11-A

Langsung saja kubuka pintu yang tertutup itu tapi betapa syok diriku saat aku melihat seorang gadis berlari dan melayangkan tinjuan sepenuh tenaga, senang lahir dan batin ke pipi lelaki di depanku.

BUG!

Kami-sama

Naruto takkan bertanya bagaimana rasanya itu karena Naruto bahkan merasakan sakitnya hanya dengan melihat. air mata di pelupuk lelaki itu menjadi bukti, tinju itu bukan tinju main-main.

"Jackpot!"

Naruto pov end.

.

.

.

Naruto membeku.

Mereka tak terlihat sedang berkelahi, kenapa gadis itu meninjunya?

Candaan? Tidakkah itu sangat berlebihan untuk sebuah candaan?

Dan tunggu.

Bukankah gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang dia temui sabtu kemarin?

"Yaampun Hime. Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin membunuhku?" Toneri mengacak rambut Hinata. Jangan tanya! Pipinya masih mati rasa bahkan ia merasakan pusing, Tinju mungil itu mendarat dengan sangat sempurna.

"Hehe bukan salahku memang wajahmu saja yang minta kena tinju." jawab Hinata sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Catat dan garis bawahi. Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah!

"Yah baiklah baiklah. Memang wajahku yang minta kena tinju." Toneri mengalah. Berteman dengan Hyuuga tunggal ini? Percayalah kau harus selalu siap kena amukannya kapanpun, dimanapun bahkan dia takkan segan-segan menghajarmu hingga kau sekarat. Dua tahun mereka berteman, Toneri merasa sudah kebal akan sikap liar Hinata bak tak punya akal ini. Hahaha kasarkah? maafkan tapi itulah faktanya.

Tapi di antara semua sikap liarnya, dia sangat baik uhm entahlah sepertinya tidak. Hmm Toneri bingung apa yang harus ia puji dari Hinata? Uhmm rasanya tak ada yang baik tapi tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang Toneri suka dari Hinata. Dia manja, polos seperti anak kecil dan menurut Toneri itu sangat lucu dan sangat manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi makan." Ajak Toneri mengambil tangan Hinata tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia menatap seorang lelaki yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apakah kau murid baru? Aku tak pernah melihatmu?" Tanya Toneri penasaran, sontak membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah yang dia lihat.

"KAU?!" Matanya membulat sempurna. Mengapa lelaki ini bisa ada di sini?!

Naruto menggeleng.

Ia baru saja tersadar dari acara membekunya. Gila, pasti pipi itu terasa sangat sakit. Ia melihat sedikit bengkak di pipi putih itu.

"Hah? Ah i-iya aku murid baru di sini." jawab Naruto cepat.

"KAU MURID BARU DI SINI?!" pekik Hinata syok.

"Iya, aku murid baru di sini." Naruto mengulangi jawabannya sebelum menatap Hinata yang masih memamerkan raut wajah kaget dan kini tak suka.

"Hinata, bisakah kita bicara sebentar di luar?" Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia sudah berjanji pada Hiashi-san untuk mengawasi Hinata jadi ia harus menegur Hinata atas apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"Hinata, apa kau mengenalnya?" Toneri bertanya. Respon kaget sekaligus tak suka Hinata ini membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku-

-AKU MANA MUNGKIN TAK KENAL DIA?!"

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

chap dua selesai.

hmm author selesaikan secepat mungkin karena cuma ingin bilang kangen sama reader '-

oh reader yang pernah mampir ke fic sebelumnya. hm masih adakah? '-

seketika kangen dengan para reviewrs dan reader '-

sedikit curhat ya

author emang udh lama bangat ga update bahkan ga tanggung jawab sama fic yang blm selesai. entah malas, habis akal atau alasan lainnya. author berusaha selesaikan ficnya :( tapi ga semudah itu. jujur aja takut alurnya zonk ga nyambung dll.

entah pesimis atau apa ya kadang ragu aja sama cerita yg dibuat rasanya hancur kali. kadang pun heran kenapa mau buat cerita wkwkwkwk

bukannya melarang dikritik tapi author -jujur-cukup-takut-sama komentar buruk. sekali dapat komentar buruk itu rasanya ngedown jadi kalau misal ada yang mau komentar pedas. plzz jangan terlalu pedas :(

dan author ada baca ulang review dibeberapa cerita dlu. kangen gitu sama komentar campur aduknya. kangen sama yg baca dan selalu minta update kilat hehe secara kan author update sehari sekali wkwkwkw..

sampai ketemu lagi

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" pertanyaan yang sama terus gadis itu ulang. Matanya menatap menantang dan kesal lelaki di depannya setelah keluar dari dalam kelas dengan menutup pintu.

"Apa hah? Mau membuangku dari jendela lagi hah? Hah? Hah?" matanya terus melebar seolah akan terjatuh dari tempatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara." Naruto mendorong pelan kening Hinata yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya tapi Hinata malah meloncat sekali ke belakang dengan membuat gerakan pencat silat.

"Apa hah? Kau mencoba membuangku dari sini? Sini kau!" tantangnya membuat Naruto terdiam melihatnya. Gadis ini aneh. Apakah dia menjadi trauma karena kejadian kemarin?

"Ayo kita bicara dengan santai sambil duduk. Sepertinya kepalamu capek karena terus berdiri." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya pergi. Alasannya membawa Hinata pergi karena ia menghindari beberapa mata yang sedang mengintip dari balik jendela kelas.

"Aaaa tidak! Lekaki ini mencoba menculikku. Lepaskan aku!" Hinata memberontak sambil menarik-narik tangannya tapi tak bisa terlepas. Kakinya juga tak kuat mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk tak bergerak. "Tolong, badan kecilku tertarik!" sangat dramatis tingkah termasuk ekspresi wajahnya membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

"Hentikan, kau memalukan." Bisik Naruto malu karena beberapa orang yang lewat menatap aneh Hinata tapi Hinata mengabaikannya.

"Aaaaaaraaargggaaa tolong akuuh!"

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi Sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

WILD KIDDO

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

WILD KIDDO by authors03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"Nah dinginkan kepalamu. Kau memalukan sekali berteriak seperti itu." Naruto menempelkan ice cream yang ada di tangannya ke kening Hinata membuatnya berteriak kedinginan.

"Aaaaa otakku membeku!" Hinata merebut ice cream di keningnya dan menyentuh keningnya yang terasa dingin. Bibirnya berkedut dan ia menatap kesal Naruto.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas ketika ia melihat Hinata duduk ke tanah dengan alas rumput hijau yang rapi di bawah pohon, membuka bungkus ice cream dan menikmati makanan dingin itu dengan senang hanya saja matanya tak berhenti melotot ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengamati sekitar sebelum ia mengambil tempat di depan Hinata. Halaman belakang sekolah sedang sepi, jadi takkan memalukan kalau Hinata berdrama tak jelas.

"Umurmu berapa hah? Mengapa bertingkah seperti anak kecil?" tanya Naruto heran ketika ia melihat Hinata sangat menikmati ice cream coklatnya seolah dia lupa pada dunia.

"Empat" jawab Hinata di sela-sela menggigit ice creamnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Kepalamu empat." Naruto menggeleng heran.

"Hah?! Dimana ice creamku?!" Hinata menatap kaget stick bekas ice cream di tangan membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku baju dan kemudian mengelap kasar bibir Hinata yang belepotan sisa-sisa coklat "Ini ice-creammu." Naruto melempar sapu tangan putihnya ke Hinata dan sapu tangan itu jatuh di atas pahanya yang tertutup rok.

"Ahh habis makan ice-cream jadi ingin yang pedas-pedas." Mata Hinata terpejam, membayangkan beberapa makanan pedas yang sangat nikmat.

"Hei, bukan itu kenapa aku di sini." Ucap Naruto berusaha kembali ke alasan mengapa ia membawa Hinata.

"Ayahmu memintaku untuk menjagamu."

"Aku tak perlu dijaga. Aku sudah besar." Hinata berbicara tapi dengan lagak anak kecil.

"Nah! Itu kau tahu kau besar. Mengapa kau bilang kau hanya empat tahun." Hinata tersentak.

"Maksudku aku cukup besar untuk tidak dijaga tapi aku masih saja anak kecil." Hinata menjelaskan keadaannya. Ia masih kecil dan akan selalu menjadi kecil. Tidak ada yang namanya tumbuh dewasa.

"Dewasa itu menyenangkan kau tahu?"

"Nope." Hinata membantah dengan cepat bahkan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Iya, baiklah tidak." Balas Naruto tak ingin berdebat. "Tapi kau tak seharusnya memukul seseorang seperti tadi. Ayahmu akan sangat marah." Jelasnya pada inti permasalahan.

"Toneri sangat menyayangiku, dia tak akan marah padaku ataupun mengadu." Jawab Hinata tak perduli sedikitpun.

"Ini bukan soal mengadu atau tidak, ini soal benar atau salah." Naruto menjelaskan. "Seorang perempuan tak boleh memukul lelaki seperti itu apalagi tanpa sebab yang jelas." Perkataan Naruto masuk ke telinga kanan Hinata dan keluar dari telinga yang lain. Hinata hanya mendengar tapi perkataan itu tak melewati otaknya sama sekali. Mengapa juga ia harus perduli? Toneri saja tak masalah.

"Bodo, jangan ikut campur urusanku." Hinata berdiri, menyapu rok di bagian bokong dan melangkah pergi tapi Naruto mengekorinya. Berjalan di sebelahnya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Hati hati." Alis Hinata naik sebelah, apa maksudnya dengan Hati-hati?

"Cowok itu mungkin akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu sebagai gantinya." Naruto terus melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang berhenti berjalan.

Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat karena ekpresi yang Hinata tunjukan sangat lucu sekali.

.

"Aah apa yang aku pikirkan?!" Hinata menyapu atas kepalanya dengan tangan, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran yang ada. Mengapa ia jadi memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum?

Blussssh!

"Ah aku benci pikiranku!" memilih mengabaikan, ia berlari pergi menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Teng

Tong

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba membuat para murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas.

Begitupun sang pemeran, menutup buku di atas meja dan berniat beranjak tapi sepasang manusia muncul di depan mejanya.

Seorang lelaki bersurai perak dengan seorang gadis yang memeluk manja tangan kekar itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Hinata?" tanya lelaki itu, dingin sedangkan yang disebut memanjangkan bibir dan menatap tak suka ke arah Naruto.

"Dasar pengadu." Naruto tak berniat meladeni. Ia beranjak tapi kaki panjang Toneri menendang meja yang ada membuat meja itu menghalang jalan Naruto.

"Mengaku kau, kau bilang Toneri akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku. Kau kira dia cowok apaan hah?!" Naruto hampir saja memuncratkan tawa tapi ia menahannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tak menyangka Hinata bisa berbicara seperti itu di depan lelaki. Padahal biasanya perempuan sangat malu membahasnya bahkan hanya sekedar menyinggung.

"Aku bilang hatimu."

"Hah?" Hinata tampak mencerna apa maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Aku bilang dia mungkin akan mencuri hatimu. Mengapa pikiranmu kemana-mana?" ucap Naruto mendiamkan kedua manusia yang ada.

"Haaizzz" Naruto menghela nafas dan melangkah pergi setelah menyingkirkan meja di depannya.

"Tidak! Aku yakin maksudnya tak begitu tadi!" Hinata membela diri. Memalukan sekali ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan di depan Toneri! Lelaki itu sungguh membuatnya tak punya muka!

"Haha iya aku percaya kau."

.

.

.

"Huh!" Hinata membuang muka setelah dengan sengaja menabrak pundak lelaki yang tengah bersandar di dinding dekat anak tangga. Ia berlalu pergi tapi kata-kata dari suara yang menyebalkan menghentikan acara jalannya.

"Hei, mesum." Hinata memutar badan dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Aku tak mesum!" geramnya.

"Lalu mengapa pikiranmu kemana-mana waktu itu? Wah, kau sungguh anak kecil yang nakal." Ucap Naruto sengaja menggoda Hinata membuatnya malu. Anggap saja ia kesal karena gadis kecil ini menabraknya dengan sengaja. Dia mencari gara-gara.

"Aku bilang aku tak mesum dan aku tak nakal!" Hinata menekan kata-katanya sambil terus menatap kesal Naruto.

"Oh kau tak mesum lalu mengapa melihat seorang cowok sedekat ini?" tanya Naruto santai. Lihatlah betapa dekat wajah mereka, kau bisa mengukur jaraknya dengan tangan. Hinata bahkan bersusah payah berjinjit hanya agar wajahnya bisa sedekat ini.

"Itu karena wajahmu sangat menyebalkan." Jawab Hinata menggembungkan pipi. Ia berusaha membungkam Naruto dengan wajah cantiknya tapi Naruto tampak tak terpukau sama sekali dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Ayahmu membayarku untuk menjagamu, tapi kau sangat pembangkang. Aku tak menyukai gadis sepertimu." Naruto memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. Sejujurnya Hiashi memang berniat membayarnya hanya saja ia menolak tapi karena itu juga ia tak bisa berpura-pura bahwa ia telah menyetujui untuk menjaga Hinata.

"Oh, aku tak perduli." Hinata memasang wajah bodo.

"Dasar bocah aneh." Telapak tangan Naruto mendorong wajah Hinata agar menjauh darinya. "Biar kau tahu saja, aku ini orang yang sabar tapi jangan dengan sengaja cari masalah denganku, kau akan menyesal." Ucapannya terdengar seperti ancaman tapi lihat siapa ini. Yang mendapat ancaman itu adalah Hinata! Ucapan Naruto hanya numpang lewat di telinganya bahkan tak mendekati otaknya.

"Hinata!" yang dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Tak diperlukan waktu lama senyum di bibirnya mengembang. "Toneri!"

Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri siapa yang ia panggil tapi sebelum itu ia melempar ranselnya ke wajah Naruto sebelum ditangkap olehnya.

"Ayahku membayarmu 'kan? Bawakan itu ke tempatku." perintahnya sinis tanpa menyadari Naruto menghela sangat kasar nafasnya. Padahal baru saja diingatkan tapi dia benar-benar cari gara-gara.

.

.

.

.

Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi. Sekarang hanyalah menunggu guru untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tapi gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap meja dan bangkunya yang kosong.

"Hoi, dimana tasku?" tanyanya pada lelaki yang terduduk sambil baca buku di bangku belakangnya.

Lelaki bersurai kuning itu tak menjawab hanya menaikkan pundaknya menandakan ia tak tahu.

"Kau yang membawanya tadi." Ucap Hinata merebut buku yang terus Naruto perhatikan.

"Itu maksudmu?" Naruto menatap ke depan diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Wah apa kau sudah gila?!" pekik Hinata kaget pada tasnya yang di sangkutkan ke pengait papan tulis di bagian atas. Pekikkannya membuat semua mata yang ada menontonnya.

Hinata membuang buku Naruto ke depan dan berlari ke arah papan tulis. Ia melompat-lompat mencoba meraih tasnya tapi tak cukup tinggi untuk mengapai.

Naruto pergi ke arah bukunya dan memungut sebelum ia mendekati Hinata dan berbisik di telinganya. "Jangan pernah memperlakukanku sesukamu, aku pastikan akan membalasnya." Bisiknya dan kemudian melangkah kembali menuju tempatnya duduk. Hinata sangat menjengkelkan. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah seorang pria, ia takkan hanya berpura-pura bodoh membiarkan Hinata meremehkannya.

Dan Hinata?

Hinata mengepal erat kedua tangan sambil menatap marah.

"Akan aku aduin kau ke ayah!" pekiknya merogoh hp dari saku rok dan tanpa basa-basi ia menghubungi siapa yang dia sebut tadi.

Tuttt

Tutt

Klik

"AYAH! Naruto membullyku huaaaaaaaaa dia menggantung tasku di atas dia jahat ayah huaaaa!" bahkan yang menerima telepon belum bersuara tapi Hinata sudah menangis sambil berteriak-teriak.

"..." ekpresi Hinata berubah.

"TAPI AYAH DIA"

Tut

Panggilan dimatikan sepihak membuat Hinata terbengong. Apakah ayahnya baru saja mematikan panggilannya? Dia tak pernah begitu sebelumnya. Apakah ini menandakan bahwa dia sangat serius menuntut Hinata untuk jangan kekanakan lagi?

.

Drrrzzztt

Naruto mengambil barang yang bergetar di saku celana.

Ia memamerkan layar ponsel sambil menggoyangnya pelan sebelum mengatakan. "Kau dalam bahaya, Hyuuga." Ucapnya kemudian mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, Hiashi-san?" hp itu menempel di telinga kirinya membuat Hinata menatapnya penasaran. Sepertinya ayahnya menelepon Naruto, ia tak bisa melihat nama yang tercetak tadi karena jaraknya yang jauh.

"..."

"Iya, maafkan aku. Aku memberinya pelajaran karena dia sangat tak sopan melempariku dengan tasnya."

"..."

"Tidak, dia tak apa-apa. Dia hanya merengek karena tak bisa mengapai tasnya."

"..." mengapa di mata Hinata mereka tampak sangat akrab dan sepertinya sang ayah tak membelanya?

"Tak apa, aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Tolong jangan khawatir, Hiashi-san."

"..."

"Baiklah." Naruto tersenyum singkat sebelum menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinga.

"Putri kecil yang malang." Ejeknya menyamankan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Ayahmu memintaku mengantarmu pulang hari ini, dia akan memarahimu." Yah begitulah perintahnya sebelum dia mengakhiri panggilan.

"Tapi kalau kau minta maaf karena sikapmu tadi, aku akan membelamu." Tawar Naruto tapi jika saja gadis itu memikirkannya dengan kepala dingin, maka bukan Hinata namanya.

"Hiks Huaaaaaaaaa Toneri!" lihat saja. Dia memekik kesal dengan sangat keras tak perduli ada yang sedang menonton. "Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa Toneri!" pekiknya lagi. Sangat sangat kesal dan marah pada perlakukan lelaki tadi. Ditambah mengingat sang ayah yang tak akan membelanya semakin membuatnya marah.

"Hei mengapa kau menangis?" padahal Toneri hanya sebentar meninggalkan Hinata untuk pergi kantor guru tapi mengapa dia menangis di depan kelas seperti ini?

Toneri bergegas meletakkan tumpukan buku di tangan ke atas meja dan menghampiri Hinata. "Mengapa kau menangis?" Toneri menghapus air mata Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dia mengangguku! Dia mengantung tasku di atas huaaaaa!" ngadu Hinata menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang terduduk sangat nyaman dan menatapnya tanpa ekpresi.

.

.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas. Gadis itu benar-benar tak pikir dua kali untuk mengadu. Dia benar-benar seperti anak tujuh tahun yang sangat manja.

"Sialan kau sebaiknya jangan mengganggu Hinata!" lelaki itupun tak berpikir dua kali untuk membela Hinata. Dia datang dan menarik kerah seragam Naruto, tentu saja hal ini membuat heboh satu kelas. Dua pria tampan tampaknya akan bertengkar tapi yang lebih menakutkan adalah aura dingin mereka.

"Tegur dulu dia sebelum bicara padaku." Ucap Naruto dingin. "Dia seenaknya melempar tasnya ke waajahku, terserah padaku mau ku letak di mana tasnya." Lanjutnya mendorong tangan Toneri membuat tangan itu terlepas.

"Dasar dua manusia tak punya akal." Naruto berdiri membuat setara tinggi mereka. Matanya menatap lantang mata Toneri. "Kau kira aku sepertimu lelaki tak punya harga diri yang membiarkan seorang gadis memukulnya?" tambahnya membuat darah Toneri mendesir hebat. Ia tak perduli seperti apa Naruto menilainya. Setidaknya ia tak membuat seorang gadis menangis.

"Apa kau selalu sebelagu ini, anak baru?"

"Anggap saja aku punya harga diri." Timpal Naruto cepat.

"Hoi hoi Sensei datang." Bisik seseorang yang mendapati wali kelasnya berjalan mendekati ruangan kelas. Para murid berlari kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Sensei datang. Cepat duduk." Mau tak mau mereka berdua harus memutuskan kontak mata.

"Jangan berani ganggu Hinata." Naruto duduk mengabaikan apa yang ia dengar sedangkan Toneri pergi menuju Hinata mengambil tasnya dan membawa Hinata ke bangkunya.

.

.

.

Teng

Tong

Bel pulang berbunyi jam telah menunjuk pukul 12.32

"Baiklah sekian untuk hari ini."

"Terima kasih, Sensei." Sang guru pergi setelah merapikan bukunya diikuti oleh murid-murid yang berhamburan pergi.

"Hinata, tunggu aku. Aku akan mengantar buku ini ke kantor dan ke sini lagi." Ucap Toneri dengan tumpukan buku di tangan. Ia pergi setelah Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo." Baru saja siap menyimpan bukunya ke dalam tas, seseorang menarik lengannya membuat badannya yang tadi terduduk menjadi berdiri.

"Sakit sial!" umpat Hinata tanpa sadar, dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dan menyentuh lengannya yang barusan di genggam dengan kuat.

"Aku minta maaf aku tak sengaja menyakitimu." Naruto berharap ia tak harus mengatakannya tapi dari raut wajah Hinata, dia tak sedang berpura-pura Naruto menyakitinya. Naruto tak ingin menjadi pecundang yang menyakiti seorang gadis dan berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Ayo, ayahmu memintaku mengantarmu pulang." Ajaknya pelan tapi Hinata malah menatapnya tak senang. Pipinya mengembung dan alisnya mengerut membuat wajahnya tampak bulat seperti bola. Bola putih yang imut.

"Sini telingamu." Alis Naruto naik sebelah menandakan ia heran. "Aku mau bicara." Ucap Hinata dan Naruto melakukan apa yang dia pinta, menurunkan badan dan mendekatkan telinga kanannya ke arah Hinata.

"Aku TAK MAUUUU!" pekik Hinata sangat kuat sampai membuat telinga Naruto berdeging.

"Kau gila!" ucap Naruto syok. Dengan cepat ia menjauhkan telinganya. Tangannya ia angkat untuk menyentuh telinga tapi salah satu jarinya malah tak sengaja mengenai mata Hinata.

"Iitaaai mataku!" mata kiri Hinata perlahan berair membuat ia terpaksa memejamkan matanya. "Aaaa sakit." Ketika ia membuka mata itu rasanya pedih jadi ia memilih terus memejamkannya. Pedih membuat matanya semakin berair.

"Astaga maafkan aku! aku sungguh tak sengaja!" ucap Naruto syok. Dua telapak tangannya menekan kedua pipi Hinata untuk mendiamkan wajahnya agar ia bisa memperhatikan intens mata Hinata yang terus tangannya sentuh.

"Kau tak apa? Apakah sakit? Awas tanganmu! Biarkan aku lihat." Ucap Naruto cepat. Hidupnya akan langsung tamat kalau ia meninggalkan luka di tubuh putri Hyuuga tercinta.

"Aaaa pedih." Ucap Hinata masih dengan menekan pelan kelopak mata menggunakan punggung jari. Ia tak sempat menjauh saat Naruto mengangkat tangannya, itu kenapa ia terluka. Tangan Naruto yang mengenai matanya mungkin tak cukup untuk membutakan matanya tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat pedih.

"Maaf maaf aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Ucap Naruto panik. Ia bahkan lupa pada telinganya yang masih berdeging karena sangat panik mengawatirkan mata Hinata.

"Sialaaan apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?!" suara itu menyaring di ruangan kelas yang kosong. Tapi sebelum Naruto menyadarinya, sebuah bogem mendarat di pipinya membuat badannya termundur beberapa langkah..

"Toneri?"

"Hinata?! Apa yang terjadi mengapa kau menangis?!" tanyanya khawatir sambil mengamati wajah Hinata tapi tak lama perhatiannya teralih.

"Jangan salah paham." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan tapi Toneri menghampiri dan langsung melayangkan tinju padanya.

Naruto mungkin merasa bersalah bagaimanapun ia tak sengaja menyakiti Hinata tapi tidakkah Toneri yang langsung memukulnya sangat keterlaluan? Naruto bersumpah ia tak sengaja.

"Toneri, hentikan."

"Sialan!" Naruto melayangkan bogem mentah ke pipi Toneri untuk membalasnya.

"Kau kira kau siapa boleh memukulku hah?!" mereka saling menarik kerah seragam lawan dan menatap lantang. Seolah ada api di atas kepala mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata sampai dia menangis hah?!" hanya itu yang ingin Toneri tahu saat ini. Tak akan ia maafkan siapapun yang menyakiti Hinata. Berani sekali lelaki yang baru saja muncul membuat Hinata menangis.

"Hentikan hentikan." Hinata mencoba memisahkan kedua tangan kekar itu tapi tak ada yang memedulikannya bahkan sepertinya tak menyadari ada dirinya di sana.

"Hentikan. Ugh!" Tak perduli seperti apa ia mencoba menarik tangan kekar itu bahkan sampai rambutnya berkibar sana-sini tetap saja tak ada yang mau memutuskan kontak mata yang sedang membara.

"Kau siapa mau tahu sebanyak itu sampai memukulku hah?!" Naruto menarik semakin kuat kerah seragam Toneri.

"Aaaa iitaai rambutku sangkut." Gerakan Naruto barusan membuat surai panjang Hinata tesangkut di antara lengket tangannya dan Toneri.

"Kau yang siapa berani menyakitinya?" Tak mau kalah, Toneri melakukan hal yang sama tanpa sadar semakin menarik helaian indigo Hinata yang tersangkut di kulit tangannya.

"Aaa hoi hentikan rambutku sangkutt aaa!

"Kau yang siapa!"

"Liat aku di sinii! Aaa rambutku!"

.

.

.

To be xontinue

Ok pertama maaf kalau keluar alur ga bagus dll.

Kedua ayo selesaikan fic ini!

Semoga suka bye bye!


	4. Bocah menyebalkan

"Aaaa manusia bangke!" tangan kanan Hinata terangkat menarik surai perak Toneri sedangkan tangan yang lain menarik telinga Naruto dengan sangat kuat membuat mereka mendesis kesakitan.

"Sakit Hinata!"

"Mengapa menarik rambutku?"

"Aaaa jangan gerak kalian rambutku jadi ketarik!" kepala Hinata mengikuti gerak tangan Toneri agar rambutnya tak tertarik dengan kuat

"Lepaskan dulu kami."

.

.

.

"Maaf maaf aku tak sadar kau di sana, Hinata." Ucap Toneri menyesal sambil mengelus lembut surai indigo Hinata tapi Hinata malah menepis kasar tangannya.

"Huh! Padahal kelas kita ber-AC mengapa tanganmu selengket itu?!" marah Hinata.

"Tidak, tadi di dekat sini aku menabrak seseorang airnya tumpah mengenai tanganku dan aku langsung lari kemari karena mendengar suaramu." Toneri menjelaskan tapi tetap saja Hinata masih memasang wajah marahnya.

"Sudah bicaranya? Aku harus bawa Hinata pulang." Naruto menyela membuat dua pasang mata menoleh.

"Aku akan mengantarnya. Tak akan kubiarkan Hinata bersama orang yang telah membuatnya menangis." Jawab Toneri menatap tak senang. Selain tak senang pada lelaki ini, tak senang juga pada sok akrabnya mau mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Hinata, jelaskan pada temanmu apa yang terjadi tadi." Pinta Naruto malas. Tampaknya akan percuma dirinya menjelaskan, lebih bagus lelaki itu mendengarnya sendiri dari teman tercinta.

"Aku meneriakinya jadi tangannya tak sengaja mengenai wajahku. Aku tak menangis hanya mataku pedih tadi." Jelas Hinata apa adanya. "Tapi! Itu salahnya! Dia bodoh masa tak bisa lihat wajahku sedekat itu! Pokoknya dia salah!" lanjutnya cepat membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

"Iya, aku akui aku melukaimu tapi aku tak sengaja itu karena kau tiba-tiba berteriak di telingaku. Jadi, kau tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahiku." Naruto membela diri.

"Tidak! Itu salahmu karena kau buta! Apa kau tak liat wajahku di sana?!"

"Kau yang salah! siapa suruh tiba-tiba berteriak? Tak tahukah kau apa itu reflek?" Naruto berargumen tak terima di salahkan. Gadis kecil itu terus saja melototinya. Padahal Naruto sudah mengaku salah, dia masih saja tak senang. Sebenarnya apa yang dia mau?

"Kau salah!"

"Kau salah, bocah aneh! Kau kira kau apaan tiba-tiba berteriak di telinga seseorang?!"

"Kau yang aneh! Punya mata besar tapi masih buta!" balas Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Sudah Hinata, biarkan saja dia."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi Sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

WILD KIDDO

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

WILD KIDDO by authors03

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"Minta maaf."

"Tak mau!" Pipinya mengembung, matanya menatap tak senang ke samping mengabaikan siapa yang duduk di samping dan berdiri di depannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga, ayah bilang"

"Hinata Hyuuga tak mau minta maaf! Jangan memaksaku!" gadis itu berdiri dan pergi begitu saja menuju lantai dua dengan menghentakkan kaki.

"Hah~" ayahnya, Hiashi hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi. Tak tahu bagaimana cara berbicara dengan putrinya sendiri.

"Tak apa, aku akan bicara lagi padanya." Suara Naruto membuat Hiashi menatapnya.

"Apakah sulit?" Naruto menatap dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tidak, pasti sulit menjaganya." Ucap Hiashi yakin. Jika saja mudah, banyaknya pekerja yang ia sewa untuk menjaga Hinata secara terus menerus takkan berhenti semua.

"Dia hanya pembangkang. Tak apa, aku bisa mengatasinya." Naruto tersenyum. Bohong kalau ia bilang ia bisa mengatasi Hinata, hanya saja ia merasa tak enak membiarkan raut wajah frustasi menempel begitu lama di wajah Hiashi.

"Iya, kuharap begitu."

.

.

.

"Oh no no no no no!" baru saja melewati pintu rumah, gadis itu menggeleng hebat. Hari apa ini? Mentari baru saja meninggi, cuaca begitu cerah dengan suara kicauan burung tapi apa yang ia lihat di perkarangan rumah tepat di depan pintu rumah?

Seseorang lelaki bersurai kuning bersandar di kap mobil merah dan menatapnya malas.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?!" pekik Hinata menunjuk Naruto dengan satu jarinya.

"Ayahmu memintaku mengantarmu mulai dari sekarang."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" teriakan nyaring Hinata menbuat burung-burung di dahan pohon berhamburan pergi.

"Kau kira kau siapa hah?! Pergi kau hush hush!" kedua tangan Hinata membuat gerakan mengusir. Ayahnya benar-benar menyebalkan, mengapa membuat manusia ini terus di dekatnya? Ia sama sekali tak menyukai lelaki itu!

"Aku?" Naruto melangkah menghampiri sang putri Hyuuga tercinta di depan pintu. "Aku bodyguard dan guru BP-mu atas perintah ayah tercintamu." Ia berhenti di depan Hinata tapi sebelum itu telapak tangannya mendorong menjauh wajah Hinata. Apakah Hinata punya kebiasaan menatap seseorang dari dekat? Dia bahkan sampai berjinjit hanya agar bisa melototi Naruto langsung ke matanya.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu ini." Ucap Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Hinata ketika tapak sepatu Hinata menyentuh lantai.

"Tak bisa! Kau menyebalkan. Aku harus melototimu terus." Jawab Hinata tak senang. Ingin rasanya ia melototi Naruto sampai matanya terjatuh supaya Naruto sadar betapa menyebalkan dirinya.

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Naruto mengabaikan Hinata yang masih saja melotot.

"Tak bisa, Toneri dalam perjalanan ke sini." Tolak Hinata membuang wajah.

"Hei, jalan atau aku angkat." Ancam Naruto membuat Hinata menatapnya marah. Apakah dia tuli atau apa? Tidakkah dia dengar Hinata bilang Toneri dalam perjalanan ke sini?

"Kau tahu kakek paling sayang padaku. Kalau aku beri tahu dia, kau akan langsung di-Kyaaah lepas! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata memberontak ketika Naruto mengendongnya ala beras di pundak.

"Kau sebaiknya menurut sebelum kuberi tahu ayahmu bahwa Toneri salah satu alasan mengapa kau menjadi sangat manja." Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan menurunkan Hinata di dalam sana."

"Toneri tidak!" menutup pintu, Naruto pergi ke kursi pengemudi di sebelah Hinata.

"Iya, dia memanjakanmu makanya kau jadi begini." Jawab Naruto apa adanya.

"Tidak! Dia begitu karena dia sayang aku!" timpal Hinata tak terima Naruto menyalahkan Toneri.

"Karena dia sayang kau makanya dia membuatmu jadi anak manja tak berguna." Mulut Hinata terbuka menatap tak percaya perkataan kasar yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Kejam!" punggungnya ia sandarkan dengan kasar ke sandaran kursi. "Manusia kejam tak berotak." Naruto menahan tawa. Manusia kejam?

"Kau kejam, kau pun tak berotak. Ingat betapa jahatnya kau pada ayahmu semalam padahal dia sangat menyayangimu." Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil terus melotot lurus ke atas langit.

"Dia tak sayang aku lagi." Jawab Hinata.

"Seperti apa sayang menurutmu? Memanjakanmu seperti Toneri hah?" Naruto ingin membungkam Hinata tapi Hinata tak berniat menanggapinya.

"..."

"Sudahlah, pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobil tapi Hinata hanya diam sambil terus melototi langit seolah ingin meruntuhkan langit dengan matanya.

"Aku bilang pakai sabuk pengaman." suara Naruto naik seoktaf tapi Hinata ikut menaikkan suaranya dan bersuara layaknya anjing kesakitan membuat Naruto menahan rasa kesal.

"Hei, kau sebaiknya baik-baik padaku di saat aku berbicara baik-baik." Terselip ancaman di kata-katanya tapi lagi-lagi Hinata mengabaikan apa yang ia pinta.

"Hentikan kebiasaan melototmu." Telapak tangan Naruto mengacak geram wajah Hinata membuat Hinata menepis tangannya dan langsung melototinya.

"Aku bilang jangan melotot seperti itu. Astaga kau ini." Naruto mengacak wajahnya lagi guna menghentikan lototan Hinata.

"Aaaa mana ada bodyguard yang mengganggu majikannya!" akhirnya Hinata bersuara karena tak tahan lagi pada tangan Naruto yang tak mau melepas wajahnya.

"Mana ada juga murid yang melototi guru BPnya!" timpal Naruto tak mau kalah dan lagi-lagi Hinata mendiamkannya.

"Aku bilang pasang sabuk pengaman atau kugelitik kau!" alis Hinata berkerut.

"Kau kan bisa lakukan untukku!" jawab Hinata tak senang. Toneri selalu melakukan apa saja untuk Hinata bahkan memasangkan sabuk pengaman sekalipun.

"Aku bukan pembantumu. Lakukan sendiri, kau punya tangan." Hinata menghela nafasnya kasar secara berkali-kali dan akhirnya ia melakukan apa yang Naruto pinta. Malas berteking lebih jauh lagi.

"Nah! Dari tadi harusnya begitu!" akhirnya mobil Naruto bisa keluar dari perkarangan rumah dan pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Kaki kecil itu berjalan memasuki daerah sekolah dengan menghentak tanah sangat kasar dan laju. Nafasnya ia hela dengan kasar dan matanya terus menatap tak senang seolah ia akan memakan siapa saja yang mencoba bicara padanya.

"Lelaki menyebalkan!" geramnya menaiki tangga dengan kasar menuju kelas. Apa dosanya sampai ia bertemu dan berurusan dengan lelaki seperti itu?

.

.

"Hah~" Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Hinata. "Dasar bocah aneh." Gumannya berjalan menuju cafetaria.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa sialan! Menyebalkan! Naruto laknat!" beberapa orang menatap terkejut manusia yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas, melempar tas ke atas meja dan berteriak.

Matanya melototi bangku belakang, tempat Naruto duduk. Mengingat seperti apa lelaki itu memperlakukannya membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Hanya karena ayah membelamu hah?" geramnya. Dia hanya beruntung karena sang ayah berada di pihaknya tapi.

"Aku ini Hinata." Giginya terkatup erat. Jika ayahnya saja menyerah dengan sikapnya, tak mungkin lelaki itu tak menyerah.

"Akan kubuat kau menjauh dariku."

.

.

.

"Aaaa maafkan aku." raut wajah Hinata murung. "Maaf, Neri aku terpaksa datang lebih dulu karena ayah." Lanjutnya sedih.

"...'

Memilih mengabaikan, Naruto duduk di tempatnya dan meletakkan tas ke atas meja. Bahkan di sela-sela wajah murung, dia masih saja sempat melototi Naruto secara sekilas di saat Naruto lewat di antara bangkunya dengan bangku Toneri. Dia sungguh aneh membuat Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hm besok hari minggu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan?" tawar lelaki yang adalah Toneri, bersemangat.

"Waaah aku sangat mau sekali!" mata bulan itu berbinar dan dia tersenyum sangat senang.

"Hei, Bodyguard. Ikut aku besok." Perintah Hinata selain mengejutkan Toneri, Naruto juga ikut terkejut.

Mata Naruto mengamati mata Hinata seolah mencari apa maksud dari perintahnya untuk ikut. Apa niatnya dengan meminta Naruto ikut? Tapi sebaiknya ia menolak untuk berjaga-jaga pada niat tersembunyi Hinata.

"Mengapa dia harus ikut?" tanya Toneri heran dan tentu saja tak setuju.

"Besok hari libur, aku ikut libur." Jawab Naruto mengambil buku dari dalam tas dan fokus padanya.

"Tak ada hari libur untuk bodyguard." Hinata merebut buku dari tangan Naruto dan melemparkannya ke depan.

"Hah!" Naruto menatap kesal tapi ia memilih bersabar. Ia beranjak ingin mengambil bukunya tapi.

"..." mengapa Naruto tak bisa mengangkat bokong? Celananya seperti lengket ke kursi.

"Pffft kenapa? Ambil bukumu." Hinata memasang wajah datar dan menunjuk buku Naruto dengan dagu.

"Hinata!" Hinata mengendikan bahu, mengacuhkan apa maksud dari tatapan marah Naruto. "Ambil sana, kenapa malah menatapku?" jika saja ia boleh memukul perempuan, habis sudah gadis menyebalkan ini.

"Kesini kau!"

"Kyaaah bwahahaha!" Hinata berdiri dan menjauh ketika Naruto mencoba menangkapnya. "Mampus kau. Ngahahahaha!"

"..." Toneri menatap Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian. Ia tak suka Hinata tertawa karena lelaki lain apapun alasannya. Memikirkannya saja ia sudah tak suka apalagi melihatnya langsung. Rasanya menyebalkan.

"..." Kepala Naruto menunduk. Ia menopang kening dengan satu tangan. Hinata menyebalkan. Dia membuat semua murid yang ada menertawakannya.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang tak mau datang?" senyum mengejek hadir di bibir peach gadis dengan dress selutut berwarna baby pink. Flat shoes hitam menjadi alas kakinya dan rambutnya diikat satu ringan di bagian kanan. Jujur saja, dia sangat cantik tapi senyum dan cara matanya menatap tampak menyebalkan.

Padahal hari ini adalah hari minggu. Mengapa Naruto harus keluar dari rumah? Ditambah jam segini sungguh membosankan.

"Ayahmu memintaku menemanimu." Naruto menyandar di kap mobil. Pasti Hinata mengatakan sesuatu pada Hiashi itu mengapa Hiashi meminta Naruto pergi bersamanya dan mau tak mau, di sinilah ia berada.

18.35

"Toneri! Ayo pergi. Sudah hampir jam makan malam!" Hinata memekik dari depan pintu dan tak lama siapa yang ia panggil keluar dari dalam rumah.

Dan hal pertama yang Toneri lakukan adalah menatap tak suka Naruto.

"Ayo, Hinata." Toneri menyodorkan tangan dan Hinata meraihnya.

"Aku mau pakai mobil Naruto." Ucap Hinata membuka pintu belakang mobil. Toneri ingin menolak tapi demi Hinata ia mau menaiki mobil Naruto.

"Aku bukan supirmu," Ucap Naruto ketika ia membuka pintu bagian belakang tempat Hinata duduk. "Duduk depan." Perintahnya tapi Hinata menolaknya tanpa berpikir.

"Tak mau, aku mau di sini." Seandainya bisa Naruto tunjukkan betapa kesal ia pada gadis ini. "Jangan memperlakukanku seenaknya, kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Hinata."

"Hei cepat jalan. Aku lapar ini!" mengabaikan ucapan Naruto, Hinata berkata apa yang ia mau, tak sadar sama sekali, tepatnya tak perduli pada wajah kesal Naruto.

"Oke, baiklah kalau kau mau seperti itu." Ucap Naruto malas. Ia menutup kasar pintu mobil dan pergi menuju bangku pengemudi. Berbicara saja ia sebenarnya malas tapi gadis ini sungguh menguji kesabarannya. Sampai kapan ia harus bersabar menghadapinya? Ugh! Sungguh ia menyesal mengiyakan permintaan Hiashi tapi akan memalukan kalau ia mundur hanya karena seorang gadis kecil.

.

.

.

"Aaaa. Aaamm" Toneri tersenyum setelah melahap makanan yang Hinata suapkan begitupun Hinata tersenyum tapi lelaki di depan mereka meletakkan sendok dan menghela nafas.

Dia, Naruto menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan menatap heran dua manusia di depannya. "Kalau mau pacaran mengapa mengajakku?" tanyanya kesal. Apa bagusnya dengan menjadikan dirinya nyamuk di antara mereka? Lebih bagus lagi Naruto duduk manis di rumah menikmati beberapa lagu.

"Aaaaa lagi." Hinata mengabaikan Naruto dan Toneri mengurunkan niatnya menjawab karena ia harus menerima suapan dari Hinata. Jujur saja iapun tak senang Naruto ada di antara mereka. Karena ia merasa perhatian Hinata seperti tertuju pada Naruto tapi melihat bagaimana Hinata memperlakukannya dan mendiamkan Naruto, ia bahagia.

"Hinata, kaupun harus makan. Aaaaaa" Naruto menghela nafas. Mereka berdua sungguh membuat Naruto tak nafsu makan.

"Aamm enak sekali." Naruto merasa seperti halimunan, tak terlihat. Mereka terus mengabaikannya dan asyik beromantis.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Naruto pergi setelah ucapannya, lagipula untuk apa menunggu jawaban. Mereka tak menghiraukannya juga.

.

.

.

"..." Toneri tersenyum di saat Hinata menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan dengan semangat ditambah tak ada Naruto di antara mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Toneri menghentikan nyanyian kecil Hinata.

"Jalan keliling saja." Oh omong-omong mereka berada di dalam sebuah mall.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Timezone?" tanya Toneri teringat. Hinata akan senang bermain di sana.

"Mauuu!" benar bukan? Matanya berbinar.

.

.

"Emang benar-benar ugh!" Naruto ingin mengumpat. Kalau saja tak ada siapapun di tempat makan ini, ugh! Menyebalkan! Ia kembali dari toilet dan coba tebak? Dua manusia itu meninggalkannya!

"Persetan aku akan pulang!" syukur saja Naruto mengendarai mobilnya jadi ia bisa pergi dengan mudah.

"Maaf, anda harus membayar dulu." Seorang pelayan menghalang jalan Naruto dengan sopan membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Hah?"

"Dua orang tadi mengatakan anda akan membayarnya setelah kembali dari toilet."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Sabar Naruto. Sabar. Ia mencoba bersabar. Hinata sengaja mengerjainya.

Ia harus bersabar agar niat untuk menggaruk wajah gadis itu menghilang.

"Berapa?"

.

.

.

21.52

Seperti apa ia bernafas tetap saja ia kesal mengingat kejadian tadi. Gadis itu kira dia siapa hah? Memaksa Naruto pergi, mengerjai dan meninggalkannya? Dia benar-benar membuat Naruto habis kesabaran. Naruto tak pernah merasa sekesal ini sebelumya. Seumur hidupnya tak ada siapapun pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini!

"Aku sampai tak bisa membaca dengan tenang karena kesal." Meletakkan buku di tangan ke atas meja kecil di samping ranjang, Naruto memilih berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan lengan, mencoba menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

"Yaah hujan!" setelah keluar dari dalam mall, Toneri dan Hinata baru menyadari ternyata hujan deras di luar. Apalagi jam segini sudah pasti tak ada lagi taxi.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Hinata. Bagaimana cara mereka pulang sekarang? Mereka datang menggunakan mobil Naruto tadi.

"Telepon dia." Ucap Toneri. Ini sudah malam, ia harus mengantar Hinata pulang karena hujan tampaknya takkan reda dengan cepat.

"Aku tak ada nomornya." Jawab Hinata. "Sepertinya dia sudah pulang." Tebaknya kemudian. Kalau saja tidak, dia mungkin telah menemukan mereka tapi Naruto tak muncul sama sekali.

"Mall akan tutup, kita tak bisa masuk." Ucap Toneri khawatir. Hinata bisa kedinginan kalau terus di luar sini.

"Aduh bagaimana caranya pulang sekarang?"

.

.

.

Triinngggggg

Naruto meraih ponselnya di atas kasur.

"Aaissh apa lagi?" gumannya malas ketika ia melihat nama yang tercetak di layar tapi mau tak mau ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo Hiashi-san?"

.

.

.

"Jangan! Kau akan kedinginan!" Hinata menarik tangan Toneri. Toneri sudah memberinya jaket yang dia pakai dan sekarang dia mau menerobos hujan untuk pergi mencari taxi. Romantis sih tentu saja Hinata terharu dia mau melakukan apa saja agar Hinata tak kedinginan tapi Hinata menolaknya. Bagaimana juga ia khawatir pada Toneri dan ia takut sendirian di sini.

"Tunggu sebentar saja, aku tak akan lama ne?"

"Ta-tapi" Toneri pergi begitu saja membuat Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Toneri selalu baik padanya. Selalu menjaganya kadang hal itu membuatnya sangat terharu.

Tapi

"..." Hinata menatap sekitarnya yang gelap dan sepi. Ia memeluk badannya. Rasanya dingin dan menakutkan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tega sekali pergi begitu saja?!" celoteh Hinata tak senang. "Bagaimana kami pulang sekarang?" Hinata menatap ke gelapnya langit, hujan sangat deras.

.

.

"Achi!" Hinata berjongkok memeluk lutut."Toneri lama sekali." Hal itu membuatnya khawatir. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menyusul Toneri? Bagaimana kalau Toneri terpeleset di jalan?

"Aku harus mencarinya." Pikir Hinata membulatkan niat. Ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi tapi belum dua langkah kakinya keluar dari atap yang melindunginya dari deras hujan, seseorang dari belakang menarik lengannya membuatnya termundur.

"KAU?!" Hinata menatap terkejut siapa yang menariknya. Wajah itu begitu dingin dan menyebalkan tapi fokus Hinata ada apa mengapa dia tiba-tiba muncul menahannya dari deras hujan yang akan menghantam tubuhnya?

"Kau mau mati kedinginan hah?" ucap lelaki itu sedikit kesal.

"Mengapa kau di sini?!" tanya Hinata lagi. Ia sangat yakin lelaki ini pasti sudah pulang meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto pov

"Apakah kau masih bersama Hinata?" Badanku yang baring tadi menjadi duduk. Mereka belum pulang? Sedang hujan deras sekarang, apa bisa mendapatkan taxi?

"Ah iya kami akan pulang sebentar lagi." Bohongku tak ingin Hiashi khawatir karena mungkin tak mau kuakui akulah yang khawatir.

"Baik, hati-hatilah." Dia mematikan panggilannya. Tamat riwayatnya kalau putri tercinta itu kenapa-kenapa.

Naruto pov end

.

.

.

"Achi!"

"Ayo ke mobil," Naruto menarik lengan Hinata tapi Hinata menepis tangannya kasar. Bahkan sekilas Naruto bisa merasakan dingin lengan Hinata.

"Tak mau! Aku sangat marah kau meninggalkanku!" ujarnya mengerutkan alis dan mengembungkan pipi menandakan ia sedang marah.

.

.

.

"Aku harus kembali ke Hinata!" sudah cukup lama ia mencari taxi tapi tak ia dapatkan satupun jadi satu-satunya pilihan yang ia punya hanyalah kembali. Ia sudah terlalu khawatir meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

"Dingin sekali!" bibirnya bergetar karena kedinginan tapi ia tetap melajukan acara lari, secepat yang ia bisa kembali pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Ceklik

Perhatian Hinata teralih karena suara jepretan kamera.

"Lihatlah wajah menyebalkanmu yang seperti bola." Naruto memberi Hinata lihat jepretannya dari layar ponsel. "Kau jelek sekali seperti itu, berhenti melakukannya!" bahkan Naruto kesal melihat wajah bola Hinata, mengapa dia terus melakukannya? Ingin rasanya menendang wajah putih itu.

"Menyebalkan?!" Hinata merebut ponsel Naruto dan menekan-nekannya sebentar.

"Nah sudah kujadikan wallpaper biar kau kesal tiap kali kau lihat hpmu!" Hinata menempelkan ponsel tadi ke dada Naruto dan Naruto mengambilnya sebelum terjatuh.

Naruto melihat hpnya sejenak dan ia menahan tawa. Bukan karena wajah bola Hinata di layar hpnya tapi karena Hinata kembali memasang wajah bola itu. "Akan kuganti, kau jelek sekali." mata Hinata melotot karena ucapan Naruto.

"Aku cantik dan aku imut. Kau kalau berani ganti, aku akan duduk dilantai dan merenggek." Naruto terkekeh karena ancaman Hinata. Jujur saja ucapan itu membuatnya tampak manis tapi tetap saja dia menyebalkan.

"Sebenarnya kalau kulihat-lihat wajah bola ini lebih cantik dari wajah normalmu." Saat itu juga raut wajah Hinata berubah. Apakah Naruto baru saja memujinya cantik? Mengapa seperti ada jari-jari kecil menggelitik perutnya?

"Halah pembohong!"

Plaaaaak!

"Aaa sakit bocah!" tamparan di punggung Naruto membuatnya mendesis kesakitan tapi yang memukulnya diam-diam terkekeh.

"Makanya jangan bohong!" marah Hinata memasang wajah kesal.

"Iya aku tak bohong, kau sangat jelek! Jelek sekali!" Hinata mendelik tajam.

Plaaaakkk

"Hei sakit bodoh!"

"Aku tak jelek, menyebalkan!" Hinata melanjutkan. "Aku akan memukulmu kalau wajahku menghilang dari hpmu." Ancam Hinata membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"Inikan hpku. Suka-suka aku mau ganti apa tidak." Jawabnya tak setuju pada kalimat Hinata.

"Bodo! Suka-suka aku kau mengambil gambarku jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Aku menyesal memotretmu." Timpal Naruto cepat.

"APA HAH?!" Hinata menatap kesal. Sudah bagus dia memiliki foto cantik Hinata, mengapa menyesal?!

"Tidak ada!"

"Katakan sekali lagi kau kalau berani hah!" teriak Hinata di telinga Naruto membuat Naruto menjauh selangkah darinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, cerewet!" geramnya.

"Bicara lagi kau!"

"..." Naruto diam.

"Aku bilang bicaraaaaaaa!" Hinata menarik-narik baju di bagian lengan Naruto karena dia hanya diam tak berkata apa-pun dan tak melakukan apapun.

"..."

"Jawab akuuuu, menyebalkan!"

"Apa?"

"Diam!" Naruto memasang wajah malas. Sudah bicara disuruh diam. Ketika diam disuruh bicara. Ugh! Mengesalkan sekali gadis ini!

"Ahahahaha aku bilang bicara!" mata Hinata menyipit karena tertawa. Ia tak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah malas ditambah kesal Naruto. Dia seperti sudah sangat muak tapi hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

"..."

"..."

Toneri masih terdiam, membeku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika ia menyaksikan semuanya menggunakan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hinata tertawa. Dia menarik lelaki itu dan tertawa.

Toneri seolah lupa pada dinginnya air hujan yang terus mengenai tubuhnya. Semua fokusnya tertuju pada Hinata.

Mengapa rasanya sakit melihat mereka begitu dekat?

.

.

"Aaaaa bicara!" paksa Hinata lagi menggoyangkan lengan Naruto, membuat kerutan tercipta di dahi Naruto.

"Dasar bocah mesum aneh yang nakal dan cerewet! Berhenti mengangguku."

"HAAAAAH?! APA KATAMU TADI, SIALAN?!"

PLAAAAAKKK

"Iittaaaaaaaaaaaaii!"

"Pffttahahahahahhaah"

.

.

.

To be continue

Selesai sudah!

Maaf kalai ga bagus

Semoga suka

Byeee


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau benar-benar ugh!" Naruto mendelik tajam, tangannya menangkap tangan Hinata yang mencoba memukulnya lagi tapi belum sempat ia menyentuh tangan itu Hinata menjauh darinya dan malah lari pergi menjauh dari area mereka berteduh.

"Kyaaahh!" pekiknya terkejut ketika Naruto mencoba menangkapnya. Tubuhnya basah karena terkena derasnya air hujan.

"Jangan lari ke sana, kau akan sakit." Naruto terpaksa berlari ke arah Hinata ingin menariknya kembali berlindung di bawah atap tapi Hinata malah menariknya dan menahannya tetap berada di bawah hujan.

"Hahahaha mampus! Blueeekk!" ejek Hinata menjulurkan lidah membuat Naruto yang sudah terlanjur basah kuyup hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau benar-benar!"

"Kyaaaah lepaskan aahahaha geli! Aahahahaa gelii!" kedua tangan Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto tapi tangan Naruto yang menggelitik pinggangnya terus menariknya mendekat, tak membiarkan Hinata terlepas tak perduli seperti apa ia mencoba membuat jarak.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" perut Naruto seperti tergelitik oleh jari-jari mungil tapi tak ia perdulikan. Lihat tawa Hinata, dia sangat cantik dan lucu dengan tawa indahnya.

Naruto perlahan tersenyum tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Matanya berpindah ke seseorang tak jauh di belakang Hinata dan ia terdiam, menjeda acara mengelitik Hinata.

"..."

Hinata yang menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto turut menoleh dan menatap apa yang Naruto tatap dan saat itu juga, iapun terdiam.

Ia memutar badan menghadap lelaki itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti kepergok selingkuh.

.

.

.

"Toneri..." Hinata memanggil Toneri yang masih saja tak bersuara. Toneri hanya terdiam di sana dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Hinata sesuai apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"..." Toneri tak menjawab tapi ia menghampiri Hinata. "Kau akan kedinginan." Ucapnya kuat melawan suara hujan agar Hinata bisa mendengar suaranya. Ia kemudian mengambil tangan Hinata dan membawanya kembali berteduh ke bawah atap mall tadi.

"..." Naruto mengekori. Ia bisa membaca arti dari sorotan mata Toneri.

"Kau harus mengeringkan badanmu." Ucap Toneri khawatir ketika mereka kembali berteduh. Mengabaikan badan dinginnya ia membungkus kedua tangan Hinata dengan tangannya dan sesekali meniupnya, mencoba menghangatkan tangan Hinata dan Toneri menjaga wajahnya tetap tertunduk, entah karena apa ia tak mau menatap Hinata.

"Aku tak dingin, kau yang sepertinya kedinginan." Ucap Hinata khawatir. Tangan Toneri yang menariknya tadi sedingin air es tapi yang Toneri pikirkan malah Hinata yang kedinginan. "Aku tak apa. Jangan pedulikan aku." Toneri tak mendengar sama sekali. Ia sibuk menghangatkan tangan Hinata.

"..." Naruto hanya diam dan memperhatikan dua manusia di depannya.

"Ayo, aku akan antar kalian pulang." Naruto berlalu pergi setelah ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Ughh dingin sekali." Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil ketika Toneri membukakan pintu mobil dengan payung di tangannya. Meski Naruto tak membuka pendingin tapi di dalam mobil masih terasa dingin, ditambah hujan yang belum reda dan pakaian yang belum kering di badannya. Ia menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku memintamu untuk menungguku mengapa kau malah main air dengannya?" terselip sedikit nada tak suka di suaranya. Ia meletakkan payung di lantai ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu.

Toneri membuka pintu itu untuk mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. "Aku tadi berniat mencarimu."

"Bohong." Batin Toneri merespon. Ia percaya pada Hinata tapi entah mengapa ia tak menerima kalimat Hinata tadi.

"Masuklah dan hangatkan dirimu." Ucapnya mengalihkan topik yang ia buat.

"Kau juga masuklah dulu. Aku akan mencarikan pakaian kering untukmu." Tawar Hinata tapi Toneri menolaknya.

"Tidak, ini sudah malam. Kau harus segara istirahat." Toneri mengambil payung yang ia letakkan tadi.

"Sampai besok." Ia tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

Naruto membawa mobilnya keluar dari perkarangan rumah ketika Toneri duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah datar. Senyumnya tadi hilang dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik setelah memasuki mobil.

Selama di perjalanan tak ada suara sama sekali di antara mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto sibuk menyetir, Toneri sibuk menatap lurus ke depan.

Tak lama setelah belokan, akhirnya tiba di depan rumah Toneri. Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pagar rumah dan saat itu juga Toneri bersuara.

"Jauhi Hinata." Naruto menoleh ke arah Toneri yang masih duduk di sebelahnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya." terdapat banyak ancaman di suara bahkan matanya ketika dia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu kalau kau mencoba mendekatinya."

"Camkan itu baik-baik."

"..."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi Sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

WILD KIDDO

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

WILD KIDDO by authors03

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"Hah~" coklat hangat yang menyenangkan melewati tenggorokan Hinata membuatnya tersenyum senang tapi bukan coklat hangat yang membuatnya tersenyum melainkan seseorang yang tengah muncul di kepalanya.

Ia meletakkan cangkir coklat itu ke atas meja tapi senyum tak kunjung meninggalkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau tampak sangat senang...?" yang melihatnya turut tersenyum. Dia tampak sangat bahagia pagi ini seolah melupakan ada siapa yang tengah duduk bersamanya di atas meja makan ini.

"Nee Aabaaa" panggil Hinata manja sambil menatap ayahnya. "Aku berpikir." Kepala Hinata sedikit miring menandakan ia tengah berpikir.

"Wah kau berpikir." Ucap Hiashi sedikit terkejut dan bangga.

"Aku berpikir hm tepatnya aku mengingat. Ketika aku bersikap jahat, orang itu juga jahat tapi ketika aku...-

-Eh tidak." Hinata terdiam dan kembali memikirkan ulang kejadian kemarin. Ketika ia jahat, Naruto membalasnya tapi mengapa semalam Naruto terlihat sangat manis padahal Hinata memukulnya terus. Mengapa begitu...?

Hinata berpikir dengan sangat keras sampai alisnya berkerut. Mengapa semalam Naruto sangat baik sekali? Dia bahkan tersenyum dan tak menatap muak pada Hinata. Mengapa?

"Tidak, aku salah." Ucap Hinata menelan kembali semua yang ingin ia katakan tadi. Apanya yang baik? Dia bahkan hanya duduk manis di dalam mobil dan tak mengantar Hinata sampai ke dalam rumah dan juga dia pergi tanpa melihat Hinata menutup pintu rumah. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Hinata diculik? Bodyguard macam apa itu? Menyebalkan!

Raut wajah Hinata berubah seketika membuat Hiashi menatap heran.

"Ne ayahku tersayang." Hinata mencondongkan badan ke depan dan menatap serius sang ayah. "Aku benar-benar benar-benar tak suka Naruto, pecat dia ya?" bujuknya memasang wajah memelas.

"Melihat dari responmu, sepertinya Naruto melakukan kerjaannya dengan bagus." Hiashi melanjutkan acara melahap nasi gorengnya. Melihat Hinata yang tampak risih sepertinya tak sia-sia Naruto hadir di kehidupannya. Jika saja hal itu membawa perubahan positif, syukurlah, Hiashi merasa senang.

"Tidak, aku hanya tak suka dia. Baru kenal saja, dia sudah membuatku kesal." Jelas Hinata. "Naruto itu terlalu jahat untuk anak kecil yang lembut sepertiku ini." Hinata membujuk dengan bibir bebek dan tatapan bak kucing kelaparan. Bayangkan saja, biar Hinata jelaskan. Waktu baru saja ketemu, Naruto hampir melemparnya dari jendela, membuatnya menangis dan kemudian dia mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan dan mengantung tas Hinata, dia berkelahi dengan Toneri dan kemudian dia pergi tanpa menunggu Hinata menutup pintu rumah, ah bonusnya dia juga tak keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia terlalu jahat di mata Hinata.

"Naruto itu jahat, ayah." Hinata berbicara seolah berbisik seolah orang yang dia singgung mungkin saja akan tiba-tiba muncul. Naruto sering mendelik tajam padanya, menghela kasar nafasnya dan cara bicaranya juga menyebalkan. Dia sama sekali bukan tipe yang ramah dan baik yang menyenangkan seperti Toneri.

Hiashi menatap heran. Hinata mengatakan dia tak suka Naruto tapi tak memberi alasan sama sekali. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terus dipikirkan gadis ini? Dia tampak sedikit kebingungan.

"Mengapa juga aku jadi memerhatikan dia begitu detail?" Hinata menggeleng cepat tak suka ketika menyadari Naruto memenuhi kepalanya. Naruto menyebalkan. Tak pantas berada di dalam kepala kecilnya.

"Kasihani anakmu ini, ayah." Hinata kembali memasang wajah memelas bahkan ia menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada menandakan ia memohon.

"Jauhi Naruto jahat itu dariku nee?

.

.

.

Kebetulan mempertemukan dua lelaki itu di tempat parkir, tak lama setelah mereka keluar dari mobil masing-masing dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, entah tatapan apa yang saling mereka lemparkan.

"..." Naruto mengantung ransel di tangannya ke pundak dan pergi dengan memutuskan kontak matanya.

Sedangkan Toneri hanya berdiri dan melihat kepergian Naruto.

"Hinata tak bersamanya hari ini." Pikir Toneri. Akan sangat bagus kalau Hinata tak harus berangkat bersama Naruto lagi. Harapan kecil itu membuatnya senang, ia melangkah masuk ke area gedung tapi mengapa.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat ayah dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memanggil akrab Naruto membuat lelaki itu menghampirinya.

.

.

"Maaf, aku lupa menjemput Hinata." Naruto membungkuk hormat. Sejujurnya ia hanya menghindari masalah dengan Toneri, itu mengapa ia tak menjemput Hinata tapi mengapa Hiashi malah muncul di sekolah?

"Tak apa, aku juga sedang ingin mengantar Hinata." Yang disebut menatap sinis bahkan sedikit membuang muka. Bagaimana bisa ia tak sangat sinis melihatnya? Baru saja pagi ini ia komplain pada sang ayah untuk menjauhkan Naruto tapi dia malah sengaja mengantarnya untuk menemui Naruto. Dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Hinata dan Naruto dengan matanya sendiri.

"Omong-omong bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang bersama sehabis sekolah?" ajak Hiashi dengan senyuman di bibir.

"Tidak boleh. Tidak mau. Naruto itu sangat sibuk, jadi tak boleh mengganggunya, ayah!" jawab Hinata cepat tak setuju dengan ajakan sang ayah. Tidakkah ayahnya keterlaluan? Mengapa sampai harus mengajak Naruto makan bersama?

"Ah maaf tapi"

"Jangan menolak." Hiashi menepuk sekali lengan Naruto seolah mengatakan ia tak mau ditolak.

"Ayah, aku bilang tidak. Big noo, super noo, super big size nooo. Why yu don listennn?!" Hinata mengembungkan pipi kesal karena sang ayah mengabaikan dirinya terus dan sibuk tersenyum pada Naruto.

"..." Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika saja ia menolak lagi, sepertinya Hiashi akan memaksanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Akan kukirim alamatnya nanti. Pergilah bersama Hinata." Hiashi memutar badan dan pergi setelah ucapannya.

"Apa ini?" Hinata menatap penuh curiga.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang risih pada tatapan Hinata.

"Mengapa ayah bersikap sok akrab padamu? Apa yang kau katakan padanya hah?!" tanya Hinata menuntut jawaban. Seperti biasa, ia berjinjit dan menatap Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Tapi kali ini ia mencari jawaban di mata biru langit Naruto.

"..."

"..." sorot mata Hinata sedikit berubah ketika ia bisa merasakan nafas Naruto dari jarak dekat ini. Mengapa ia baru bisa merasakannya sekarang? Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata menatap Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini. Dan mengapa baru saja Hinata sadari Naruto memiliki tatapan mata yang nampak tegas tapi juga lembut? Singkat kata mendebarkan.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Naruto jujur. Ia juga merasa Hiashi seperti ada niat tersembunyi.

"Ka"

Deg!

Hinata tersentak ketika tangannya ditarik kuat. Kakinya yang berjinjit oleng membuat badannya terjatuh ke belakang tapi seseorang yang menariknya tadi dengan sigap menahan badannya.

"Toneri?!" mata Hinata terbuka dan ia menatap kaget siapa yang menangkap badannya.

"Selamat pagi." Entah apa yang ada di kepala Naruto ketika ia melihat Toneri menampilkan senyum untuk Hinata.

"Kau buat aku kaget." Hinata memperbaiki posisi berdiri tapi Toneri malah menarik tangannya membuat Hinata masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Hinata terdiam karena terkejut.

Wajah Toneri menoleh ke samping, tepatnya ke arah Naruto yang masih diam di posisinya.

"..." perbuatan dan tatapan mata itu. Naruto tahu Toneri sedang memastikan bahwa dirinya tahu Hinata adalah milik Toneri.

Naruto memutar badan dan melangkah pergi tak ingin berurusan dengannya.

.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata mendorong Toneri dan menjauh selangkah darinya.

"Aku hanya mengecek suhu badanmu." Jawab Toneri tersenyum manis.

"Kau ini. Kita jadi dilihatin orang-orang tahu!" bisik Hinata malu ketika ia menyadari ada orang-orang yang mengamatinya tadi mulai tertawa dan berbisik-bisik.

Toneri menaiki kedua bahunya mengatakan ia tak perduli. "Ayo." Ia kemudian menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya memasuki daerah sekolah.

.

.

.

Teng

Tong

Seorang sensei memasuki kelas tak lama setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei." Sapa semua murid dikala sang sensei berdiri di depan kelas.

"Baiklah, simpan buku kalian semua. Kita akan ulangan."

"Haaahh?!" para murid menatap syok. Pagi tampak sangat cerah tapi berita apa ini?

"Iruka sensei apaan ini?! Sensei harus beritahu kami sebelum ulangan!" gadis itu yang pastinya Hinata berdiri dan berkomentar dengan keras.

"Kalian akan membawa contekan kalau Sensei beritahu." Jawab Iruka mulai membagikan tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa tadi.

"Kau tak bisa begitu, Sensei! Ini adalah penyiksaan!" balas Hinata tak terima. Ia bahkan tak belajar apapun, bisa-bisa ulangan mendadak ini, ia akan mendapat nilai 0 besar.

"Tentu aku bisa, aku adalah Sensei. Bwuahahaha!" Iruka tertawa iblis sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas ke arah Hinata membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

"Empat puluh lima menit dari sekarang. Mulai." Hinata masih menatap tak percaya sang Sensei yang kini sudah terduduk di bangku guru di depan kelas.

"Duduk Hinata dan kerjakan soalmu." Hinata menatap asal suara dari lelaki di belakangnya. Dia berbicara tanpa menatap.

"..." Hinata menurut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap frustasi kertas ulangan di atas meja. Fisika, Hinata pasti sudah gila karena ia memilih jurusan ipa. Ia bahkan tak paham sama sekali pada tulisan yang ada di atas kertas HVS ini.

"Hiks menyedihkan." Ia terhisak tanpa air mata. Seandainya saja ia bisa mengadu dan membuat sang ayah membantunya. Sayang sekali ia tak bisa.

"Bla bla bla." kepala Hinata berdenyut ketika ia selesai membaca soal nomor satu tapi ia tak paham sama sekali.

"Oh tidak, tamat riwayatku." Gumannya frustasi menempelkan kepalanya ke atas meja tapi kemudian kepala itu kembali terangkat.

"Eh nilai nol kalau dipikirkan lumayan cantik juga sih." Ia tersenyum seolah mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Pfft!" Naruto hampir saja memuncratkan tawa. Gadis di depannya berbicara semaunya saja. Nilai nol cantik? Dia pasti sudah gila.

.

.

.

35 menit kemudian.

"Oh tidak. Aku tamat. Aku mati. Help meee Kami-sama, turunkan malaikatmu untukku." kepala Hinata menempel di atas meja. Ia mengetuk kepala bodohnya dengan tangan. Tamat sekarang, ia tamat. Nilai nol keluar, tanduk ayahnya juga akan keluar ditambah ia pasti akan mendapat kelas tambahan dan remedial. Tidakkkk! Hinata tak mau menerimanya!

Sepuluh menit tersisa dan ia tak mengerjakan apapun. Padahal lihat sekitarnya. Semua orang begitu fokus dengan pena dan pensil masing-masing. "50 pun jadi tapi jangan nol, pleasee." Hinata mencekik kertas ulangan tadi berharap jawaban akan tertulis dengan sendirinya.

"Apakah ada yang sudah siap?" Iruka bertanya dan seseorang di belakang Hinata mengangkat tangan.

"Sensei, bolehkah aku minta kertas ujian lagi?" Hinata menatap lelaki itu.

"Ambillah." Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri Iruka Sensei di depan.

Hinata terdiam, menjadi patung sambil terus menatap lelaki yang baru saja kembali ke mejanya.

Tunggu

Hinata mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan.

Tadi ketika Naruto lewat, dia meletakkan kertas ujian yang dia sembunyikan di belakang punggung ke atas meja Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke atas mejanya. Ia melihat jelas kertas ujian yang Naruto letakkan tadi lengkap dengan jawaban dan namanya.

Mulut dan Hinata melebar ketika ia menyadarinya. Dengan cepat ia menatap Naruto.

"Kau berhutang pada malaikat tampan ini." Satu sudut bibir Naruto tertarik. Tanpa melihat ia tahu seperti apa raut wajah Hinata sekarang tapi ia sedang buru-buru menyalin jawaban yang ada di otaknya ke kertas ulangannya, jadi ia tak punya waktu untuk melihat Hinata.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat, jam yang paling ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Semua murid berhamburan keluar tapi Hinata malah berdiri di depan pintu mengabaikan murid-murid yang berlari melewatinya.

"Ehem."

Hei, batuk itu untuk menghentikan laju kaki siapa yang baru saja lewat. Mengapa lelaki itu mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja?

"Ehem ehem hem ehemmm!" batuk super duper panjang Hinata disaat ia mengekori Naruto.

"Aduh!" Hinata menyentuh keningnya yang membentur punggung Naruto karena dia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Namaku Naruto bukan ehem." Ucap Naruto di saat ia membalik badan dan menatapnya malas.

"Iya, hm mengapa kau membantuku tadi?" tanya Hinata to the point. Ia menyelipkan surai indigonya ke belakang telinga. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup pada kebaikan hati Naruto.

"Aku tak mau kau merenggek di depan ayahmu dengan kertas ujian nilai nol besar di tanganmu." Jawab Naruto. Hm, Hinata tak puas akan jawabannya. Tapi memangnya jawaban seperti apa yang ia harapkan?

"Hm hany"

"Hinata! Ayo makan." Untung saja Naruto sempat menyingkir karena ia melihat Toneri muncul dan dia berlari dengan menarik lengan Hinata. Toneri sepertinya sangat berniat tak membiarkan Hinata dan Naruto dekat bahkan sekedar bicarapun.

"Huaaaaaaa jangan mengagetkanku!" Hinata terpaksa ikut berlari karena terus tertarik.

"Tapi aku tak melakukan apapun?" Naruto menatap heran. Mengapa Toneri merasa Naruto tengah mendekati Hinata?

Padahal ia merasa biasa saja?

.

.

.

"Maaf ne aku ada janji dengan ayah. Ayah bilang aku harus datang bersama Naruto." Ucap Hinata apa adanya ketika Toneri mengatakan akan mengantarnya pulang.

Toneri melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia tak pernah tenang ketika lelaki itu berada di dekat Hinata. Ia tak percaya pada Naruto tapi apa boleh buat?

"Baiklah." Toneri tersenyum dan kemudian mengelus lembut surai indigo Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku setelah itu?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

"Apakah kau..." Hinata menoleh ke Naruto di sampingnya.

"Tak jadi." Lanjut Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkiran restoran. Ia ingin bertanya mungkinkah Hinata sadar Toneri sepertinya jatuh hati padanya? Tapi jika saja dia tahu, dia takkan bersikap seolah memberi harapan pada Toneri, bukan? Jelas sekali Hinata tak menyadarinya.

"Aku apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Apa yang ingin Naruto katakan?

"Tidak ada." Ucap Naruto tak berniat tahu urusan orang lain.

Plaaaaaak

Naruro terkejut bukan main ketika tamparan mendarat di pipinya secara tiba-tiba. Memang tak sakit tapi atas dasar apa seseorang pantas menamparnya? Apalagi yang menamparnya adalah seorang gadis ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" suara Naruto naik seoktaf menatap syok Hinata yang memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Jangan menaikan suaramu." Hinata akui memang ia mencari masalah terlebih dahulu tapi ia tak pernah suka seseorang menaikan suara padanya alasan apapun itu. Nyalinya ciut seketika tapi tak mau ia perlihatkan. "Aku tak suka."

Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil, menghampiri pintu mobil di bagian Hinata duduk. Ia membuka pintu itu dan menarik Hinata keluar.

"Kau sebaiknya jelaskan perbuatanmu tadi atau aku bersumpah kau benar-benar akan menyesalinya." Ucap Naruto murka setelah ia membanting pintu mobil dan menatap marah Hinata.

"Aku bilang jangan menaikan suaramu. Aku tak suka dimarahi." Ucap Hinata cemberut.

Braackk!

Naruto memukul kasar badan mobil dengan kedua tangan dan membiarkan tangannya di sana, mengurung Hinata di depannya.

"Kau tak suka dimarahi tapi kau dengan sengaja menciptakan perkara. Kau kira itu masuk akal hah?!" kalau saja manusia di depannya tak tampak seperti perempuan, Naruto pastikan akan langsung menghajarnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Maaf, kadang aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku." Ucap Hinata takut. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan maut Naruto. Mungkin karena kebiasaan, kadang Hinata merasa risih tak melayangkan tangan ke seseorang. Ia biasa melakukannya dengan Toneri tapi ia bersungguh-sungguh tak bermaksud begitu. Melihat amarah Naruto membuatnya takut dan juga terkejut. Seumur hidupnya ia paling takut dimarahi. Ia mengaku dirinya memang menyebalkan tapi ia tetap saja tak pernah suka ataupun tak pernah bisa menerima seseorang menaikkan suaranya dengan alasan apapun.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Tak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain mencubit kesal kedua pipi chubby Hinata. Jika saja dia tak minta maaf, tamat sudah riwayat Hinata, Naruto ingin membawanya ke atas gedung dan mendorongnya.

"Aaaaaa sakit." Hinata mendesis kesakitan. Cukup lama hingga Naruto mau melepaskan pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Karena kau minta maaf akan kumaafkan tapi jangan pernah melakukannya lagi." Ucap Naruto memperingati. Meski ia sangat tak mau memaafkan Hinata tapi sekali saja ia akan melupakannya.

"Kau jahat sekali, sangat kasar padaku. Aku ini hanyalah anak kecil tak berdosa." Hinata cemberut sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Dengar sini, kau gadis kecil." Naruto menarik geram daun telinga Hinata. "Aku ini pria yang tak punya kesabaran dan aku bukan Toneri. Jangan harap aku akan memaklumi sikap tak tahu aturanmu. Apa kau paham, bocah?" rasanya seperti tengah mengajari seorang anak yang keluar dari jalur kebenaran. Tapi lihat dia. Hinata bukan lagi anak kecil, mengapa dia bersikap seenaknya saja?

"Naru, aku hanyalah gadis kec"

 **BUUM!**

"Kyaaah ban meledak!" badan Hinata terloncat karena terkejut pada suara keras layaknya ban besar meledak yang entah muncul dari mana.

Reflek kedua tangan Naruto menahan pinggang Hinata agar badannya yang tertabrak kuat oleh Hinata tak termundur, tetap pada tempatnya.

Apakah badan Hinata bergetar? Naruto bisa merasakan tangan Hinata yang menarik sisi baju di kedua pinggangnya bergetar.

Hinata mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang langsung menggila. Ia tak berani bergerak karena takut. Suara seperti bom itu membuatnya sangat takut ia bahkan tak berani menggerakkan wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Naruto.

"Mengapa kau takut?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu. Ketakutan Hinata bisa ia rasakan jelas dan hal itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku takut." Hinata semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya, matanya terpejam. Badannya masih tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Hinata tak pernah bisa melupakan ia pernah menonton rekaman cctv badan orang-orang yang hancur karena ledakan bom waktu masih kecil. Semenjak itu, setiap kali ia mendengar suara kuat layaknya bom ia menjadi ketakutan karena apa yang pernah ia tonton menghantuinya. Semua pemikiran buruk hadir di kepalanya, takut bahwa suara besar itu benaran bom yang akan menghancurkan tubuhnya ataupun ada bom yang meledak disuatu tempat. Ia bahkan mudah ketakutan hanya karena suara petir yang terlalu keras. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasa takutnya ketika kau tidur di malam hari tanpa selimut menutup kedua kakimu? Mirip seperti itulah rasa takutnya sekarang. Biasanya jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Ia perlu waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya dari rasa takut.

"..." Naruto tak berniat lagi bertanya karena Hinata tak menjawab rasa ingin tahunya. Ia memperbaiki posisinya dan melingkari kedua lengan Hinata, memeluknya erat. Menyamakan dagunya di pucuk kepala Hinata. Hinata sedang ketakutan. Dia seperti gadis kecil yang sangat lemah berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata bar-bar yang ia kenal.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Naruto mengelus lembut lengan Hinata guna menenangkannya. Hinata yang ketakutan.

"Jangan takut."

.

.

.

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

Hangat

Nyaman

Menenangkan

Menyenangkan

Senyuman hadir dan mengembang di bibir Hinata. Matanya terpejam menambah nikmatnya aroma maskulin yang melewati hidungnya.

Tapi tunggu.

Maskulin?

Hinata mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan matanya terbuka.

Naruto?

Senyumnya perlahan memudar ketika ia merasakan jelas tangan Naruto mengelus lembut daerah pundaknya.

Mata hinata berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap ke atas. Ia melihat Naruto yang menatap ke arahnya.

"..."

Blusshh!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata mendorong Naruto membuat jarak di antara mereka. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto.

"Kau bilang kau takut."

"Hah?!" Hinata tersentak ketika ingatan dimana ia meloncat ke arah Naruto teringat olehnya tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan cara tertawa. "Ahahaha takut? Tidak! Aku tak takut ahahaha."

"Ahahaha!"

Krik

Krik

"..." Hinata berhenti tertawa gugup karena Naruto terus saja menatapnya dengan sangat datar.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ayo, ayah sedang menunggu." Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang langsung menahan tawanya dengan cara tersenyum sangat manis, menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya. Hatinya seperti digelitik oleh banyaknya jari-jari kecil ketika wajah malu Hinata melintasi kepalanya. Dia sangat manis.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini?"

"Tanyakan saja aku, mengapa dia juga?" Hinata cemberut tak suka sang ayah begitu memperhatikan Naruto.

"Baik-baik saja, Hiashi-san. Hinata juga dia sangat baik dan tak membuat masalah apapun." Apakah yang Naruto ucapkan itu adalah pujian?

"Ehem" Hinata memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap dan menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, tak lupa memamerkan senyum manisnya seolah mengatakan 'aku memang anak yang baik.'

"Benarkah?" tanya Hiashi ragu. "Hinata membuat masalah setiap hari sekali. Jarang-jarang dua hari sekali." Lagi-lagi Hinata cemberut. Meskipun benar, ia tetap saja tak suka dibicarakan seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Mungkin saja dia diam-diam melakukannya." jawabnya lucu. Apakah kau lihat betapa masam wajah Hinata sekarang? Naruto bertanya-tanya soal sumpah serapah apa yang bibir kecil itu lakukan.

"Hahaha sebenarnya Hinata sangat manis meski menyebalkan."

"Ayah, jangan mengosipku di depanku!"

.

.

15.32

Tak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan lebih dari dua jam berbincang-bincang dan beberapa menit yang lalu baru saja mereka meninggalkan restoran.

"Padahal kami serumah, mengapa kau yang harus mengantarku?" komplain Hinata melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Ayahnya sengaja membuatnya berduaan dengan Naruto.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah Toneri." Perintah Hinata membuat Naruto menatapnya sebentar.

"Tapi kau bilang sedang mengantuk?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Bahkan Hiashi sendiri yang mengatakan Hinata selalu tidur siang dan juga Hinata menguap terus sedari 20 menit yang lalu.

"Emang, aku akan tidur di rumah Toneri."

"Apa kau gila?" Naruto tersentak, ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia sangat terkejut? "Mana boleh seorang perempuan tidur di rumah seorang cowok." Tambahnya menghentikan mobil karena lampu merah.

"Dia selalu menjagaku." Jawab Hinata apa adanya. Toneri tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada Hinata dan juga ini bukan pertama kalinya.

"Tak mau. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah." Jawab Naruto menjalankan mobil. "Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja sendiri." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri nanti." Naruto menatap tak percaya apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Mengapa kau harus tidur di sana? Kau tak punya rumah hah?"

"Tadikan aku sudah bilang padanya akan ke sana setelah selesai makan."

"Tak boleh! Cewek apaan tidur di rumah cowok yang hanya teman?" Naruto tak tahu apa alasannya tapi kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Pasti karena Hiashi. Iya, itu benar. Naruto tak mau Hiashi khawatir.

"Lah? Kau siapa larang-larang?" timpal Hinata tak senang. Naruto sudah cukup menyebalkan tadi, mengapa tiba-tiba melarangnya?

"Hm tapi aku akan berubah pikiran kalau kau menemaniku." Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berubah pikiran. "Sebenarnya aku hanya suka seseorang memerhatikanku ketika aku sedang tidur." Ucap Hinata jujur. Ia suka ketika seseorang menjaganya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh." Naruto tak paham. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu seseorang memerhatikannya ketika dia sedang tidur?

"Mau atau tidak?!" tanya Hinata ingin jawaban. Ia sudah lumayan mengantuk, rasanya agak malas harus mengendarai mobil dan pergi ke rumah Toneri tapi ia juga tak mau membuatnya mudah.

"..." Naruto tak menjawab. Ia sibuk fokus pada jalan raya. Tepatnya ia tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Jika saja ia ingin menolak pasti sudah ia lakukan, jadi mengapa ia hanya diam?

"Hoaaaaaaaaammm" Hinata menguap panjang sambil menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Lelah menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung diberi.

"Tidurlah." Hinata menoleh.

"Kau mau mengendongku?" Naruto enggan menjawab tapi ia mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban dan Hinata tersenyum. Menyusahkan seseorang rasanya menyenangkan tapi menyusahkan Naruro jauh lebih membuat hatinya riang.

"Baiklah" mengapa ia merasa lebih senang dari biasanya? Ia memutar wajahnya ke arah jendela mobil dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi Sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

WILD KIDDO

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

WILD KIDDO by authors03

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa wajahnya berbeda hanya karena dia sedang tidur?" Naruto seolah terpesona oleh wajah tidur Hinata. Dia tampak sangat manis, imut, lucu, cantik dan sangat tampak seperti malaikat. Sangat tenang dan hangat. Berbeda sekali dengan biasanya.

Naruto menyelimuti Hinata dan ia menatap sekitar. Untuk ukuran anak bar-bar, kamarnya lumayan rapi dan indah. Dekorasinya seperti kamar para putri dengan warna _baby pink._

Tok

Tok

Tok

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Seseorang berpakaian _maid_ masuk setelah mengetuk pelan pintu kamar.

Dia meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja kecil di samping kasur tempat Hinata tidur, membungkuk sopan pada Naruto dan keluar.

"..." mata Naruto kembali menatap apa yang _maid_ tadi letak. Ia mengambilnya dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa dia kira Hinata anak bayi?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. _Maid_ tadi meletakkan botol susu bayi lengkap dengan isinya, sungguh membuat Naruto tercengang. Tapi bisa jadi Hinata tak menintanya.

"Kau harus minum sekarang apa nanti?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang masih tampak tertidur pulas. Apakah dia minum ini sebelum tidur? Tapi dia sudah tertidur.

Naruto memutuskan menyodorkan ujung dot ke bibir Hinata dan dia mulai menghisapnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto tercengang tapi menit berikutnya, ia tersenyum.

"Dia seperti bayi gede." Gumannya lucu sambil membelai lembut pucuk kepala Hinata dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Rasanya seperti tengah merawat anak bayi. Jika saja besok-besok Hinata memiliki seorang anak, suaminya akan punya dua bayi sekaligus. Satu bayi kecil dan satu bayi besar.

Naruto menahan tawa atas apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi lagi-lagi mata Naruto terpana pada wajah bak malaikat Hinata. Dia sangat cantik dan Naruto baru saja menyadarinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Selain sikap bar-bar, sejujurnya Hinata sangat manis dan juga lucu. Mungkinkah Toneri menyukainya karena menyadari hal itu?

Naruto tersadar dari lamuan ketika tangan Hinata menyapu botol susu yang masih ia pegang.

"Kau tak mau lagi?" Naruto menyodorkan kembali susu yang hanya tinggal sedikit tapi bibir Hinata menolaknya.

Apakah baik berbaring setelah minum susu? Setelah minum susu, seorang bayi biasa di tepuk-tepuk punggungnya. Naruto tak tahu cerita apa itu tapi begitulah yang ia tahu. Ia enggan melakukannya tapi mengapa ia merasa harus?

Tak ingin berpikir terlalu banyak, Naruto mengangkat lembut badan Hinata membuatnya dalam posisi duduk, memeluknya dan ia mulai mengelus punggung Hinata.

"Hinata menyebalkan. Dia membuatku terlihat aneh." Wajah Naruto memerah karena malu. Padahal tak ada siapapun yang melihatnya seperti ini tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu karena melakukan hal aneh ini.

"Errgg" Naruto terkejut karena sendawa Hinata.

Ia menghentikan acara mengelus punggung Hinata dan kembali membaringkan Hinata.

"..." ia terdiam karena wajahnya dan Hinata berada dalam jarak dua jengkal. Ia menjadi paham tak akan heran Toneri mau memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah tertidur karena wajahnya sangat ayu dan nyaman untuk di pandang, sangat menghipnotis.

.

.

"Nggggg!" Hinata berguman ketika badannya berputar ke samping. Kaki yang berat menimpa kedua kakinya di balik selimut membuat wajahnya tampak risih.

Tangannya yang menyentuh guling menarik guling keras itu ingin memeluknya tapi guling itu tak bisa bergerak.

Tunggu

Guling berat?

Sejak kapan guling berat?

Mata Hinata perlahan terbuka dan detik itu juga langsung terbuka lebar. Ia berhenti bernafas karena wajah yang sangat dekat ini membekukan dirinya.

Mata itu berkedip sekali diikuti oleh mata Hinata. Mengapa suasanya menjadi sangat tenang, mengapa tak ada suara sedikitpun? Mengapa hanya suara detakan jantung masing-masing yang kedengaran?

"Na-Naruto?" suara Hinata berbisik, ingin memastikan apa yang ia lihat nyata atau tidak.

"Hinata..."

Mengapa wajah itu mendekat?

Alarm di kepala Hinat mengeluarkan sinyal bahaya tapi mengapa ia tak bisa bergerak? Mengapa ia membeku?

5cm

4cm

3cm

"Huaaaaaaaa huaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Deg!

Naruto panik seketika ketika Hinata menangis histeris.

"Sssst maaf maaf aku menganggu tidurmu." Dengan cepat Naruto menyingkirkan kakinya di atas kaki Hinata dan ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Hinata.

"Huaaaaamppphh!"

"sssst jangan nangis." Naruto terpaksa membekap mulut Hinata dengan telapak tangannya, tak ingin ada yang tahu Hinata menangis. "Maaf maaf aku menganggumu, jangan menangis lagi, Hinata."

"Hiks" Hinata terisak ketika ia sudah lelah memekik di telapak tangan Naruto.

"Ssst jangan nangis. Tidurlah lagi." Naruto kembali membelai surai indigo Hinata ketika dia akhirnya berhenti memekik.

Mata Hinata perlahan terpejam tapi detik berikutnya mata itu terbuka lebar. Tentu saja matanya terbuka! Mana mungkin ia bersikap biasa saja ketika ada seseorang lelaki di atas kasurnya!

"Naruto, apa kau sudah gila berani naik ke atas singgasanaku?" Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dan masih menatap syok Naruto yang juga mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tadi hanya duduk dan kau berbalik jadi aku hanya ikut tertarik makanya aku jatuh." Naruto menjelaskan kejadian tadi tentu saja tidak menceritakan bagian ia menyusui Hinata seperti bayi.

"Mengapa juga kau duduk di dekatku?" tanya Hinata penuh curiga, matanya memicing.

"Itu emm" Naruto mencari jawaban di kepala. "Itu karena kau bilang aku harus memerhatikanmu yang sedang tidur." Hinata berpikir sejenak. Ada benarnya juga itu yang ia pinta tapi.

"Tapi aku tak menyuruhmu duduk di atas kasurku." Naruto lagi-lagi mencari jawaban.

"Ya aku kira kau akan suka aku menjagamu dari dekat." Alasan apa saja ia berikan untuk lolos dari tatapan curiga Hinata. Semoga saja Hinata tak ingat Naruto mencoba menciumnya tadi.

"Kau menyukaiku." Mata Hinata semakin memicing, menuntut jawaban.

"Hah?!" Naruto tersentak, entah mengapa rasanya seperti baru saja tepergok.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang aneh sepertimu!" bantah Naruto tapi Hinata masih menatapnya curiga.

"Buktinya tadi kau coba menmmhpp!" Naruto segera membekap bibir Hinata. Wajahnya merona hanya dengan memikirkan kejadian tadi. Jantungnya jadi menggila tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

"Aku tak akan pernah suka padamu. Jadi jangan kegeeran, bocah aneh." Hinata memasang wajah kesal. Ia segera menepis tangan Naruto.

"Halah! Aku juga tak mengharapkannya! Bagus kau tak suka aku! Karena aku juga tak akan pernah suka kamu! Naruto sialan!" marah Hinata bangkit dari atas kasur dan ia menarik tangan Naruto. "Pergi kau manusia jelek! Keluar dari rumahku!" mengapa rasanya kesal sekali? Tidakkah kata tak akan pernah terlalu kejam? Bagaimanapun Hinata cantik, tak menutup kemungkinan siapa saja akan menyukainya, mengapa Naruto berkata seolah tak mungkin akan ada yang menyukainya karena dirinya aneh?

"Kau tak harus sekasar itu." Naruto menepis pelan tangan Hinata ketika ia sudah dalam posisi berdiri.

"Awas saja kau. Aku takkan menyukaimu kalau nanti kau menyukaiku." Hinata membuang wajah dengan memasang wajah bolanya lagi.

"Hilih, aku sudah punya orang yang aku suka. Aku takkan suka kau." Detik itu juga Hinata melototinya.

"KELUAR KAU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau hah?! hah?! Berani sekali kau menabrakku!" gadis itu mendorong lelaki yang menabraknya tadi sebagai balasan dan pergi begitu saja. Pagi ini hancur moodnya. Hancur rasanya, tak ingin tersenyum. Ia marah! Sangat marah! Dan alasan mengapa ia marah karena lelaki bernama UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Hinata tak tahu alasan _spesifik_ mengapa ia marah pada lelaki itu, intinya ia sangat marah sekali! Akan ia cari lelaki itu dan menonjoknya!

.

.

.

"Aloha Naru sayang." Naruto menoleh ke atas ke siapa yang baru saja menepuk pucuk kepalanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Karin?" panggilnya dan gadis bersurai merah itu tersenyum.

Braackk!

"Iittaaii!" Naruto terperanjat kaget, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Karin yang tersungkur karena seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Hinata! Apa kau sudah gila?!" marah Naruto setelah membantu Karin berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Syukur saja lutut Karin yang menggesek tanah dengan alas rumput hijau tak meninggalkan bekas luka.

"Ini sekolah! Bukan tempat kalian untuk bersentuhan!" amarah Hinata mengingat gadis itu menyentuh Naruto. Amarah seketika naik di atas kepala.

"Kau!" Naruto mengeram. "Kau sebaiknya minta maaf padanya." Ucap Naruto seolah memperingati tapi pastinya Hinata takkan menghiraukan amarahnya.

"Kau kira ini sekolah bapakmu hah tidak pakai seragam?!" Karin terbengong-bengong tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Seorang gadis kecil yang sangat kasar baru saja mendorong dan meneriakinya.

"Dia siapa, Naru? Pacarmu?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Pacar? Tak mungkin." Seperti ada kilat menjalur dari mata Hinata dan Naruto. Kilat itu saling menyambar di udara. Sama-sama marah dengan alasan tersendiri.

"Awas saja kau, Naruto." Hinata pergi begitu saja dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki.

"..."

"Siapa dia? Mengapa dia begitu?" tanya Karin aneh. Pacar Naruto? Tapi Naruto bilang tak mungkin. Tapi tidakkah dia tampak sedang cemburu?

"Abaikan saja dia, Karin. Dia memang aneh." Jawab Naruto tak ingin memikirkan Hinata karena sangat kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Karin?" Karin memberikan tatapan maut. Tangannya menekan kepala Naruto membuat badan Naruto membungkuk. "Panggil aku Karin-neesan!"

"Ha'i Ha'i, Nee-san!" Naruto menepis tangan Karin. "Omong-omong mengapa Nee-san di sini?"

.

.

.

"Ayah ayah! Huaaaaaaaaa!" Hinata melempar sembarang tas dan sepatu setelah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia terus meneriaki sang ayah selama perjalanan dan tiba di ruangan kerja sang ayah di lantai dua.

"Ayaaaaahh huaaaaaa Naruto jahat sekali." Adunya setelah duduk di salah satu bangku tepat di depan meja kerja sang ayah.

"Mengapa Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?" apakah perasaannya saja atau Hinata memang tampak sangat sedih dan marah sekarang?

"Ayaaaaaahhh." Kedua sudut bibir Hinata tertarik ke bawah. Air mata lolos dari kedua matanya. "Naruto mempermainkanku!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiashi ingin tahu.

"Dia..."

"Dia mencoba menciumku lalu ternyata dia sudah punya pacar!"

"Apa?!" Hiashi tersentak. "Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanyanya ingin penjelasan soal perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Dia mencoba menciumku semalam tapi hari ini aku melihatnya bersama pacarnya. Dia jahat sekali mempermainku, Ayah." Hinata merasakan hatinya tercubit.

"Jangan sedih, Putriku. Ayah akan mengurusnya." Tak ada siapapun yang boleh memainkan putri tercintanya!

.

.

.

13.06

Apakah ini tak apa-apa? Mengapa Naruto merasa semakin khawatir sekarang?

Tentu ia khawatir. Ia tak melihat Hinata sampai akhir sekolah yang artinya Hinata bolos.

Apakah dia marah? Tapi mengapa dia marah? Itu salahnya mendorong Karin.

Tunggu

Soal Karin, kalau saja dia ada di sini bisa dipastikan.

Naruto membuka pintu rumah dan langsung menatap ke arah ruang tamu.

"Ayah? Ibu?!" sudah Naruto duga. Orangtuanya pasti sudah pulang.

"Naru sayang!" Wanita bersurai merah itu menghampiri dengan memeluk lembut sang putra.

"Mengapa pulang tak bilang-bilang?" tanya Naruto.

"Kejutan, Naru." Jawab Kushina, ibu Naruto senang.

"Dan apakah kau mau tahu kejutan lainnya?" tanyanya penuh rahasia membuat Naruto menatap penasaran.

"Kemarilah, duduk dulu." Ia menarik Naruto ke arah sofa dan mereka duduk bersebelahan di depan sang ayah.

"Kejutan pertama, kami akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang paling diincar di Jepang." Yah, itu berita bagus. Naruto ikut senang.

"Dua, ternyata pemilik terbesar perusahaan itu sangat menyukai dirimu, anakku." Hm? Alis Naruto naik sebelah. Siapa dan mengapa dia mengenal dan menyukai Naruto?

"Kejutan akhirnya." Kushina tersenyum semakin girang. "Kau akan dijodohkan dengan putrinya. Jereengg!"

"Uhuk uhuk huk!" Naruto tersedak oksigen yang hendak melewati tenggorokannya. Ia menatap syok sang Ibu.

"Apa? Dijodohkan?" tanyanya memastikan. Sepertinya ia salah dengar. Mengapa juga ibunya sangat bersemangat?

"Yes, sayangku! Kau akan menikah!"

"Ibu?" ibunya pasti bercanda. Atas dasar apa dia seenaknya menjodohkan Naruto?

"Oh dan tambahan, malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama membahas pernikahan kalian."

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.


End file.
